Amor Policial
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo son policias de Washington, nacidos en New York pero volveran a su ciudad de origen para resolver un caso que haran que crezca un amor del pasado, pero tendran que enfrentar muchos abstaculos para poder estar .
1. El comienzo

_Una joven se encontraba caminando por la avenida 59 st Columbus Circle. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente por sentir una presencia no deseada tras ella, acelero aun más el paso y él hombre misterioso también. La gente a su alrededor parecía ignorar la persecución._

_La joven castaña solo salió corriendo hasta ingresar en el Central Park. Todo oscuro y sin vida alguna dentro de el. Solo por los vagabundos y otras cosas que ni quería nombrar, comenzó a caminar; él, se le apareció por atrás, y agarrándola del los brazos la atrajo hacia un puente poco iluminado. Ella comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre. El hombre la cacheteo para que se quedara quieta._

_Esta sin mas soportarlo lo golpeo y salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible; llegar a una comisaria cercana para poder estar a salvó. De esa persona. Siguió y siguió corriendo, hasta encontrar un camino en que noto las sirenas de una camioneta de policías; sin embargo unos de los policías al bajar la vio algo agitada y mal acomodada su ropa. Se acerco y tomándola del hombro le puso una cara que mostraba perversidad y le hizo una seña a su amigo._

_-¿Qué le sucedió, jovencita?-pregunto inocentemente-_

_-un hombre; me venía siguiendo y me arrastro hasta un lugar oscuro-explica. Mientras derramaba lágrimas.-y trato de tocarme.-_

_-tranquila ahora, se le olvidara todo-guiándola al interior del vehículo.-_

_-…-_

_-menos mal que la encontró-dijo uno mas bajando de la camioneta-esta presa la disfrutaremos y mucho-observándola.-_

_Esta vio sorprendida de quien se trataba. Era, el hombre; que trato de manosearla y quería salir corriendo si no fuera porque los policías eran sus cómplices. Saldría volando de ahí, la tenían sujeta, por más que se sacudiera o gritara no la soltaban. Hasta que la introdujeron en el vehículo. Ella se sorprendió trato de liberarse, pero sintió que entre lo tres la sostenían y la manoseaban. Comenzó a rogar que la soltaran pero no le hicieron caso alguno. _

_Sin mas que decir; es paso de tres horas llevaron el cadáver sin vida de la mujer, la arrojaron en el The Pool. Limpiando toda evidencia ya conocida por los oficiales y el otro sujeto se marcharon de la escena del crimen para dejar que, luego nadie tenga rastro de ellos._

* * *

><p><em>Tres días después, una pareja estaban navegando, cerca de esa zona notaron en la costa algo sobresaliendo de él. Era un cadáver, la primera reacción de estos fue llamar al FBI. Tres horas después, de la llamada se hicieron presente en la escena del crimen, interrogaron a la pareja que había encontrado el cadáver sin vida de la joven. <em>

_-Ichigo-llamo una chica de menos tamaño que su compañero.-_

_-¿Qué averiguaste?-interrogo el chico.-_

_-al parecer el cadáver es de una mujer, entre unos diecinueve a veinte años máximo-contesto-pero, no estaré de la causa de muerte hasta examinarla en el laboratorio, por razones de que el cuerpo esta muy irreconocible-explico.-_

_-comprendo-dijo algo mal por estar en esa situación.-_

_-Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san. Vengan rápido, encontré algo interesante-llamo Uryuu Ishida uno de los mejores del equipo y uno de los mas inteligentes de su generación.- _

_-¿Qué encontraste Ishida?-pregunto exaltado-_

_-creo que su identificación-dijo, mostrándoles unos papeles que tenía entre la ropa destrozada.-_

_-Rukia, ¿Puedes descifrar que dice?-interrogo el peli naranja-_

_-a lo mejor yo no-dijo, observando el papel que estaba en japonés y no entendía mucho de esa lengua-veras yo casi no entiendo; recuerda que hace mucho deje el japonés moderno y nunca mas viaje a Japón-explico, melancólica por no poder ayudar.- _

_- bueno, hasta ahora solo tenemos que ir y comenzar a investigar-dijo retirándose junto con Rukia. Ishida llamo a una de las compañeras forenses de Rukia, Orihime Inoue quien a lo mejor podía encontrar más pistas cerca._

_Rukia e Ichigo siguieron caminando por el parque, tratando de saber si alguien anteriormente no noto algo raro pero obtenían la misma respuesta; nada. Esta vez, caminaron para ir a desayunar; por razones no pudieron ni comer. Rukia observaba el semblante de su amigo, aun recordaba como estaba cuando le informaron de su acenso a capitán esa misma mañana; aun no lo había felicitado o era por su orgullo que le impedía hacerlo. Ichigo noto a su amiga algo desorbitada que decidió hablarle:_

_-Rukia-la llamo primero para ver si le contestaba-_

_-ohm…-dijo llamando su atención-_

_-tú no tenías algo que decirme, es que esta mañana te quedaste callada cuando nos informaron del hallazgo-le explico-_

_-es que…-algo sonrojado, y desvió la cara hacia otro lado para no llamar la atención de este-veras yo quería decirte-siguió pensando como lo haría-"__vamos Rukia, tu puedes no seas orgullosa y dilo"-regañándose mentalmente-te iba a decir que felicitaciones por tu asenso a capitán-finalizo ya mas tranquila y mostrándole una sonrisa de orgullo.-_

_-gracias, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?-le dijo, agradeciéndole y luego diciéndole lo otro para sacar ventaja de la situación- pero tu pagaras la comida-le dijo, en forma de broma-_

_-sueña que lo are-dijo entre risas.-_

_Caminando unas cuadras mas llegaron a la avenida W 95th St. En su esquina se encontraba un restaurant donde solían ir a comer desde que se mudaron a la gran manzana, ambos entraron felices al lugar; algunos de lo ahí presentes los conocían ya que los veían a menudo por el lugar._

_-aun no tolero que sigan mirándonos así-dijo algo avergonzada, Rukia-_

_-tu sabes que siempre es así a los lugares que vamos juntos-le dijo en tono gracioso, al ver su sonrojo. Volvió a hablar-de todas formas solo ignóralos-_

_-tienes razón-lo miro dándole la razón y este le asintió, ya que nunca le daba la razón.-_

_Cuando ya estaban bien acomodados, uno de los meseros se acerco a ellos y esperaba a que ellos le dijeran lo que pedirían:_

_-¿Qué ordenaran?-les pregunto con una sonrisas el empleado.-_

_-yo solo un café y unas facturas-le dijo el oficial fresita.-_

_-¿Y usted señorita o señora?-pregunto muy curioso de la respuesta.-_

_-yo solo querré un café y compartiré el resto con él-dijo, señalando a su compañero del FBI-y para que quede claro no salgo con él y menos casados.-_

_-como usted ordene-dijo el peli castaño del mesero retirándose, al ver la severidad con la que le contesto Rukia.-_

_-¿Tú crees que lo asuste?-pregunto, interrogante. Este solo asintió con la cabeza logrando que ambos rieran.-_

_-si te pasaste-dijo entre risas.-_

_-entonces esta bien-_

_-¿hace cuanto no salimos con alguien?-pregunto, mirándola a la cara. Mientras que el mozo colocaba sus ordenes en la mesa.-_

_-yo creo que desde que terminamos la secundaria.-le informo- hablando de eso recibiste la invitación para el reencuentro de la escuela secundaria-le pregunto.-_

_-si, pero a lo mejor no asistiré-le dijo-recuerda que tenemos un caso que resolver.-_

_-si, tienes razón-dijo, mientras bebía un poco del café al igual que Ichigo.-_

_Ambos seguían recordando anécdotas del pasado; cuando al negocio ingresaron un grupo de mujeres y notaron que todas las mesas estaban todas ocupada, una sobresalía que solo a había dos personas y a una de ellas la conocía. _

_Al entrar por completo, se acercaron a la pareja quien hablaba del caso. Las mujeres al ver a la pelinegra se quedaron sorprendidas al ver de quien estaba acompañado._

_-¿Kuchiki Rukia, eres tu?-pregunto, intrigada la peli negra-_

_-si soy ella-dijo, algo confundida-¿tu ere?-pregunto curiosa-_

_-somos nosotras las que te molestábamos en la secundaria y ahora nos volvimos modelos. No se si te acuerdas-dijo maliciosamente.-_

_-si, me acuerdo-dijo, sonriendo falsamente.-y si me disculpan me retiro-pero fue detenida por una de las mujeres._

_Quienes miraban a Ichigo con mucha malicia y rabia hacia Rukia._

_Suspirando y volviendo a sentarse._

_-ah…disculpen mi actitud, pero ahora tenemos un enorme problema que resolver y en serio escatiman nuestro tiempo.-explico, cansada.-_

_-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto una peli rosa intrigada.-_

_-bueno, pero antes déjanos acompañarlos a desayunar y conocemos mejor a la persona que te acompaña.-dijo con algo de frivolidad.-_

_-de acuerdo-salto Kurosaki a salvarla.-mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, capitán del FBI.-se presento con algo de felicidad y orgulloso de su nuevo cargo.-_

_-nosotras somos, Jase, Hannah y Trina.-le dijo, señalando a las otras dos, incluida ella.-_

_-un gusto-extendiendo la mano y sonriendo.-_

_Por otro lado la morena estaba que irradiaba; mala vibra o en este momento ganas de agarrar su arma y matarlas ahí mismo, cuando ya estaban acomodados. Desayunaron cómodamente salvo que ellas atendían más al peli naranja que a Rukia._

_Cuando sonó el celular de Rukia:_

_-hola, habla Kuchiki-contesto-¿Quién es?-pregunto, por no reconocer el numero._

_-Kuchiki-san, soy Ishida, Inoue resolvió los papeles el nombre de la chica aun es muy raro mas su significado-explico en línea telefónica y por accidente había apretado el altavoz haciendo que sus "amigas" escucharan la conversación. _

_-comprendo vamos para el departamento del FBI, los mas rápido posible ahí revisare bien el cadáver y descubriré si tiene algún familiar aquí. Te llamare luego.-corto la llamada.-_

_-se tienen que ir, que mal-salto y dijo Hannah.-_

_-si, el caso que tenemos es muy importante-dijo Ichigo yéndose junto a Rukia y dejando solas a las chicas y algo confundidas._

_En el vehículo del Kurosaki, que se encontraba cerca por casualidad estacionado. En mitad de camino Rukia lo golpeo haciendo que este se quedara sorprendido._

_-¿Por qué el golpe?-interrogó, mientras se sobándose el golpe del hombro.-_

_-por no irnos cuando te dije. Esa víboras me hicieron la vida miserable cuando tu no estabas o te dadas vuelta aunque sea cinco minutos.-derramando lagrimas al recordar ese doloroso pasado.-_

_-recuerda Rukia, eres fuerte y yo te admiro así y como eres.-confeso algo avergonzado y agarrándola de la mano para brindarle fuerza extra.-ahora vamos que aun hay alguien que necesita ser vengada.-_

_-si, tienes razón.-_

_Siguieron hasta llegar a la oficina, Rukia se encerró a revisar el cadáver; nada obtuvo hasta ver que la victima tenía una contusión en el cráneo. Había rastro de una que otra marca del forcejeó en sus muñecas y por los visto estuvo muerta dos días._

_Al salir se encontró con Ichigo y una joven que parecía estar hablando; con él._

_-bueno ahí vino.-dijo señalando a Rukia.-_

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto.-_

_-dice que su hermana nunca volvió del trabajo desde el viernes y no apareció más.-explico con seriedad.-_

_-tú crees que pueda ser el cuerpo que encontramos.-pregunto.-_

_-si, el joven Ichigo me lo confirmo al decirme su nombre-dijo resistiéndose las ganas de llorar.-_

_-es Koyuki Misara, ¿verdad?-interrogo.-_

_-si.-contesto segura.-_

_-si, es el cuerpo de tu hermana, te lo entregaremos apenas termine los otros exámenes que me faltan.-explico segura de que la entendería.-_

_-de acuerdo.-dijo, sacando un papel y anotando su numero telefónico-este es mi celular y el del trabajo cualquier informe o dato del caso confírmenmelo, por favor. –dijo, eso ultimo para irse rápidamente.-_

_-ojala, encontremos al culpable.-dijo Ichigo.-_

_-ojala, dios te estuche Ichigo.-confirmo su suplica Rukia._

_Continuara…_


	2. En el hospital y Un nuevo asesinato

_Ya una semana; de haber encontrado el esqueleto de la joven. Rukia, estaba esperando los resultados de los análisis que le había hecho al cuerpo sin vida. Hace, exactamente una semana que no hablaban con el familiar de la victima. _

_Ichigo por su parte estaba algo preocupado por Rukia. Esta, casi no ingirió ningún alimento desde que la vio esta mañana y creyó que podría tratarse de una nueva dieta, que estaría haciendo la susodicha. Decidió ir a verla pero justo se le atravesó unos de los nuevos forenses que ayudarían el caso de la joven sucumbida._

_Su nombre era Renji Abarai; él, era amigo de la infancia de Rukia. Esta lo adoraba, honraba y creía que lo amaba. Era un poco mas bajo; que él, es decir, qué desde la secundaria y la preparatoria había sido un mujeriego de primera. Todas caían, excepto Rukia que había sido salvada por el mismo y una buena cachetada que le proporciono el día que trato de besarla._

_-Ichigo-lo aclamo, Renji.-_

_-¿Qué necesitas, Abarai?-pregunto algo descontento el peli naranja.-si se puedes saber, pues recuerda cual es tu zona de trabajo y quien esta a cargo que este caso.-dijo sensato, el Kurosaki.-_

_-es que como soy nuevo. Aun no se, donde esta depósito de cadáveres.-explicó el pelirrojo.-_

_-esta en la parte disminución del edificio, y recuerda.-dijo. Con esto lo acorralo contra una pared cercana y se le ensombreció el rostro.-te acercas a Rukia o tratas de hacerle algo. Y te juro que te mato.-dijo enfadado el capitán Kurosaki.-_

_-y que tiene. Tú no eres el único que puede coquetearle.- haciendo una breve pausa- O no recuerdas en la secundaria la apuesta que hicimos antes de terminar el baile; sí mal lo recuerdo tu y yo dijimos quien le robara un beso a Rukia o lograra cautivarla.-explicó más cuidadosamente. Para volver a hablar.-se quedaría con ella._

_-lo se, pero yo deje ese juego hace años.-separándose del tipo.-y recuerda lo que te dije.-_

_Emprendiendo marcha al depósito de cadáveres, donde se encontraría con su Rukia. El Abarai siguió con ganas de que llegue la noche del baile de reencuentro. Podría decirse que tenía ganas de ver a todas las personas, con caras de sorpresa al descubrir quien era Kurosaki Ichigo realmente._

_-ya me las pagaras Kurosaki. Yo me quedare con el corazón de Rukia.-dijo con un gesto perverso en su semblante.-_

_-¿Qué estas planeando, Abarai?-se le apareció de atrás Ishida, acompañado de Nemu Kurotsuchi.-_

_-nada que te importe, Ishida-dijo enojado. Retirándose del término, dejando a un Ishida y Nemu muy confundidos.-_

_Al rato decidieron ir a almorzar, luego iría a darle aviso a Kurosaki de lo que habían descubierto junto a Orihime._

_Ichigo feliz abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró con la sorpresa de Rukia tirada en el piso, desmayada y con complicación al respirar. Se aproximo a asistirla. La cargo y fue directo a la oficina de Orihime que sabia algo de medicina y podía a lo mejor ayudarlo; pero al llegar no la encontró._

_Siguió andando con Rukia en brazos, justo cuando estaba desesperado y subió al primer piso de las oficinas de los otros se encontró a Kira uno de los tenientes nuevos, todos se acercaron a ver el drama que había._

_Renji fue uno de los primeros acompañado de dos chicos más y el resto del departamento del FBI, ni importancia le dio a la forense desmayada. Siguiendo con su trabajo normal._

_-Kurosaki, ¿Qué le sucedió a Kuchiki?-salto sal voz inesperada de Ishida que se escuchaba de la puerta de entrada y llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

_-la encontré desmayada en la morgue. Cuando la fui a verla ya estaba así.-explicó, el joven.-_

_-lo que haremos será. Tú lleva a Kuchiki y yo veré que no haya pasado nada raro-indico.- yu tú Inoue, ve y cerciórate de los exámenes del cadáver.-ordeno, ya cuando Ichigo se fue con Rukia desmayada. Y recordando lo que le conto Nemu esa mañana se intrigo algo por la joven Kuchiki.-_

_Ichigo ya en camino al hospital; con Rukia en la parte trasera del automóvil. Aún sin conciencia alguna. Le faltaban una hora para llegar a la clínica más cercana, este mirándola con preocupación y ternura por ella. Mirándola fijamente le dice:_

_-hay Rukia, esto te pasa por trabajar tanto en un caso tan importante y todo por tratar de ayudar a esa chica. Que te atormenta tanto en tu pasado para no decírmelo.-parando de golpe y estacionándose._

_En otra parte, de la gran manzana. Una joven de cabello negro; se encontraba saliendo del metro. Era inaudito ya había, oscurecido todo rápidamente; pero siguió caminando en dirección a casa. Una rara presencia se noto en la oscuridad del metro. _

_La joven veía por todos lados, no distinguía nada extraño en su alrededor._

_Solo una que otra persona sin nada importante que estar huyendo del trabajo e ir directo a casa, salió del subte y fue directo al Central Park para ir directo a conseguir un taxi que la llevara a su departamento._

_Era raro, ahora sintió una prisión paradójica en su boca y tapándole los ojos la arrastro a las sombras y sacándola sin que nadie lo viera la codujo a un callejón tenebroso y sintió como era manoseada. Solo se largo a llorar al sentir su ropa desgarra en pedazos._

_Al rato le saco el vendaje de los ojos y los tiro a un lado. En eso ella escucho la alarma de un vehiculó de policía y pego un grito llamando la atención de estos dos hombres omitidos y bajaron del coche dejándose ver._

_Al ver esto el sujeto se alejo de la chica y se hizo a un lado._

_Los hombres la notaron estaba temblando y con marcas en todo el cuerpo; tiritaba de frio por no tener casi ropa, excepto por la ropa interior que aun conservaba no sabiendo como._

_-¿Qué te sucedió, niña?-pregunto el oficial, con catadura de lujuria al ver a la chica, semidesnuda.-_

_-este…hombre. Trato de abusar de mí…-largándose a llorar descontroladamente.-_

_-comprendemos la otra victima. Creería que lo disfruto un poco antes de que ágamos esto.-dijo, el hombre de apariencia zorruna y una sonrisa que la dejo espantada.-_

_-si y prometemos que recordaremos todo de ti.-dijo un castaño con rostro siniestro y algo deforme.-_

_-si y queremos saber que sentirás al morir.-dijo uno de cutis negra.-_

_La joven mujer horripilada pego un grito que seria el último._

* * *

><p><em>En el Hospital:<em>

_Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala de espera; con un café en manos. Cuando de la nada el doctor apareció frente a él. Este lo miro con cara de alivio para transmitirle fuerzas._

_-hijo. Puedes estar tranquilo Rukia-chan esta bien-le contesto el mayor de los Kurosaki a su retoño mayor.-_

_-gracias viejo-dijo, mientras lo abrazaba para agradecerle.- ¿Pero que tiene?-pregunto interesado el joven.-_

_-solo esta débil por no haber engullido alimento en el día entero.-hablo el varón.-_

_-comprendo-dijo más tranquiló.-_

_El medico Kurosaki se fue, dejando a su fruto solo y pensativo._

_Pasando dos horas ya eran las tres de la madrugada y aun no se decidía a ver a Rukia. Ya pasado algunos minutos decidió entrar a la habitación a verla dormir. Obvió si no estaba despierta ya._

_-Ichigo-lo llamo esta al notar su presencia.-_

_-Rukia que bueno que despertaste.-dijo acercándose e la aludida y abrazándola.-me alegra saber que estas despierta…-justo recordó la razón por la que estaba internada.-tonta, porque no comiste nada-dijo separándose de ella y mostrando un semblante de curiosidad y pena.-_

_-es que dentro de pocos días es la fiesta de reencuentro y quiero estar a la altura de las otras mujeres, Ichigo.-explico la pelinegra.-_

_-comprendo…pero tu estas bien y tienes una buena figura.-afirmo algo apenado y dando paso a un tono carmín en sus mejillas.-_

_-gracias…-algo asombrada por la confesión del chico.-_

_-¡ja, ja!...-riéndose de su compañera y a cambio recibió un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto, sobándose el golpe.-_

_-te lo merecías por reírte.-volteándole la cara.-_

_-tranquila. Mira que mañana puedes volver a la oficina.-le dijo.-mi padre te dio la autorización con tal que comas Rukia.-_

_-si.-dándole una sonrisa pacifica a cambio.-_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una joven de grandes atributos, acompañando de Orihime y una niña pequeña peligrosa._

_-¡chicas!-exclamo Rukia asombrada.-_

_-creo que mejor me voy.-informo el Kurosaki. Dejando solo a las chicas y a la pequeñita.-_

_Rukia se quedo algo sorprendida o impactada era la palabra correcta, para describir la situación en la que se hallaba en ese mismo momento. Sabía que Matsumoto empezaría con sus preguntas y respuestas. _

_-Rukia-chan-dijo colgándose de la chica y abrazándola, mientras le impedía respirar por la obstrucción de sus grandes pechos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto, intrigada por la contestación.-_

_-bien.-contesto con una radiante sonrisa.-_

_-nos alegramos, pero Rangiku-san quería venir a verte por otro tema.-concluyo la peli naranja.-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-es sobre el cadáver de la joven, encontramos rastros de semen en su interior.-explico.-esta joven fue violada por tres hombres por los que pudimos ver en esto; y su interior tanto como su exterior estaban muy dañados. Presentaba una fuerte contusión cerebral y unas seis costillas rotas. Puede remarcar que como dijiste fue torturada y habrá sufrido mucho, mientras se encontraba con vida; ella llevaba dos días de vida y unas 24 horas de muerta.-termino Rangiku y recuperando el aire que había perdido.-_

_-comprendo.-_

_-por cierto Rukia, Yachiru-chan quería verte.-mostrándole a la pequeña cría.-_

_Yachiru se sentó en la cama donde estaba Rukia acostada. Le abrazo fuertemente y ella le correspondió el gesto afectuosamente._

_-Rukia-san tus padres están aquí y quieren verte por eso me mandaron a verte a mi primero. El tio Byakuya se casa con una mujer.-le dijo con idealismo el infante.-_

_-es serio, me alegro por mi padre.-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.-_

_-Rukia, yo me llevo a Yachiru, son las cuatro de la mañana y es tarde.-dijo, mientras enganchaba a la chiquilla, y se iban del lugar.-_

_Rukia se acomodo mejor en la cama y miro fijamente a Orihime; parada frente suyo y con expresión de querer decirle algo pero no se atrevía. En los años de conocerse nunca tenía tanta complicación para charlar con ella._

_-Hime-chan, ¿Quisieres decirme algo?-pregunto la azabache.-_

_-si…eto…-tartamudeando y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse con su amiga y confidente.-_

_-Orihime-le dijo encrespada.-_

_-¡ME GUSTA KUROSAKI-KUN!-grito exaltada y dejo a una sorprendida Rukia sin palabras; con la boca abierta y los ojos como grandes platos.-_

_-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?-pregunto afligida.-_

_-porque, tu eres su mejor amiga y lo conoces mejor que yo.-le explicó-y podrías sugerirle que me pretenda y así pueda salir conmigo.-dijo muy ilusionada y dejando a Rukia con algo de desánimo.-_

_-lo are.-dijo ya no teniendo otra opción.-_

_-gracias Kuchiki-san-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.-te lo agradeceré siempre.-dijo. Hasta que golpearon en la puerta, y justo era de quien estuvieron hablando ambas._

_-Rukia, el director del hospital te dio permiso para abandonar la clínica.-le dijo desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa muy contagiosa, haciendo subir los ánimos a la joven azabache.-_

_-arigatou, Ichigo.-dijo, Rukia, mientras se levantaba de la cama con ayuda de una enfermera que había entrado hace unos minutos._

_-jóvenes pueden retirarse mientras ayudo a la joven a cambiarse.-sugirió la enfermera con una sonrisa algo malévola y que al instante obedecieron por miedo solamente.-_

_-¿te gusta el joven, Kurosaki?-le pregunto, dejando a una desprevenida Rukia.-_

_-eh…-poniendo cara de no comprender.-_

_-¿si te gusta el joven Ichigo?-volvió a reiterar la pregunta antes hecha.-_

_-si, pero no me corresponde.-informo la Kuchiki.-_

_-si es por la pechugona. No te preocupes; él, solo la ve como una amiga.-ya terminando de vestirla.-_

_-a lo mejor, tenga usted razón, Unohana-san.-_

_-claro que la tengo.-dijo con autosuficiencia la mujer.-_

_Golpeando la puerta, y metiendo la cabeza tapándose los ojos para no ver nada hablo el peli naranja:_

_-Rukia, si ya estas lista vámonos.-le dijo.-_

_-ya lo estoy. Y puedes destaparte los ojos idiotas, ya estoy vestida.-le dijo entre risas.-_

_-bueno, no para insultar.-_

_Ichigo y Rukia se fueron encaminando al auto y dejando a Inoue sola, ya que ella vivía cerca de ahí._

_-Rukia-se decidió a llamarla.-_

_-si.-le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-_

_-nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme así de preocupado.-le dijo, mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo y depositaba un cálido beso en su cabeza.-_

_-ya no lo volveré a hacer, y no me importa si estoy con un cuerpo como el de esas tontas.-dijo con ahogo.-_

_-si, ven vamos.- separándose de ella y abriéndole la puerta para que suba a su automóvil.-_

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente. El equipo volvió a recibir una llamada del hallazgo de un nuevo cuerpo cerca de un callejón.<em>

_-un nuevo cuerpo y esta vez con más rastros de tortura.-dijo Ichigo cuando noto que esta vez había muchos reporteros en el lugar del hallazgo.-_

_-si y con menos pistas también.-colocándose los anteojos sobre la cabeza para agacharse y ver si había mas rastro del culpable o culpables en este caso.-algo me llama la atención de este nuevo asesinato.-dijo examinando minuciosamente el cuerpo.-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.-_

_-noto que ella también es japonesa.-explico a su compañero.-_

_-siempre es lo mismo.-dijo levantándose y dejando a Rukia con los restos.- _

_Al salir de la zona, se encontró con unos periodistas que lo atacaban con preguntas. Hasta que se animo a contestar una._

_-joven.- lo llamo uno.- ¿Saben quienes pueden ser los responsables?-_

_-no pero sabemos que son mas de una persona.-explico.-_

_-¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto, capitán Kurosaki?-volvió a preguntarle.-_

_-dar alerta máxima para todos y esperar a atrapar a los asesinos.-dijo-y si me permiten me tengo que ir.-dijo, llevándose camino a su Enzo Ferrari Back color negro._

_Cuando fue detenido por Rukia._

_-Ichigo, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?- este le asintió en modo de respuesta y fueron camino al departamento de la pelinegra.-_

_-¿encontraste algo nuevo?-pregunto.-_

_-si, y tengo algo ahí para compararlo con el asesinato anterior.-le dijo, mientras ambos seguían camino a la casa de la chica Kuchiki._

_Continuara…_


	3. Orihime enloquese y Nuevas Pistas

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-Ichigo, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?- este le asintió en modo de respuesta y fueron camino al departamento de la pelinegra.-_

_-¿encontraste algo nuevo?-pregunto.-_

_-si, y tengo algo ahí para compararlo con el asesinato anterior…_

* * *

><p><em>Ya faltando un escaso tiempo, para llegar al departamento de la Kuchiki. El peli naranja se estaba irritando de tanto silencio, dentro del vehículo. La azabache por su lado se comenzaba a sentir incomoda sin saber la razón de ese estado que tenia; tal vez era en relación a lo que le había terminando confesando a la enfermera Unohana y algo avergonzada diciéndolo. Y no sabia si decirle lo que sentía o romper su promesa y dejarle camino libre a Orihime. Para que lo conquiste.<em>

_Si no fuera porque, sintió una mono posarse sobre su hombro seguiría en sus reflexiones hondas. _

_Al darse vuelta encontró a Ichigo; fuera del auto, y del lado de ella dándole la señal para que bajara del carro. Ya que habían llegado, mientras ella andaba medio perdida.´_

_Este mirándole a la cara. Se le acerco y le dijo:_

_-¿Rukia?-llamándola al notarla ausente.-_

_-eh…-contestó, esta a modo de respuesta.-_

_-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto intrigado el Kurosaki.-_

_-nada, mejor entremos ya que dentro de unas horas tienes que estar en esa reunión. Y yo en la morgue.-explicó, sin ganas. Saliendo del auto, por delante y dejando al peli naranja con ganas de contestarle. Pero a cambió solo la siguió dentro del edificio.-_

_-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-se pregunto así mismo, mientras; él se rascaba la cabeza, y a la vez observándola en la entra del edificio esperando a que se acercara para entrar.-_

_-¡Ichigo!-gritándole a todo pulmón.- ¡apúrate que nos queda poco tiempo!-siguió así, llamando la atención de todas las personas pasando entre ellos.-_

_-¡ya voy!-grito, mientras colocaba la alarma al automóvil.-_

_Ichigo corrió hasta donde se hallaba Rukia. Ingresaron en el lugar, dándose paso al ascensor para llegar al último piso; y ya consiguiendo. Rukia abrió la puerta de su querida morada. Ichigo se le quedo viendo, era la primera vez que veía el lugar ordenado. Rukia también se quedo mirándolo; ya que se había puesto enfrente de un atónito peli naranja._

_-¿Rukia?-articulo en forma de pregunta. Para luego tomar mas calma de su impresión y volvió a dirigirle la palabra.- ¿Qué le paso a este recinto?-mirándola fijamente. Y perdiéndose en el intento en sus ojos violáceos.-_

_-nada solo que ayer lo limpie. Después de que me trajiste.-le explicó. Mientras le ponía cara de no entender su reacción.-_

_-es que sorprende.-le dijo el naranjito.-_

_-si, no es tan raro.-le dijo, mientras le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Este se lo sobaba del dolor; ella golpeaba y fuerte.-tu quédate aquí, mientras busco lo que necesito para el caso.-apuntó, caminando hacia el pasillo y desapareciendo al entrar en una habitación de la casa; que parecía ser la biblioteca.-_

_Ichigo, por su parte se quedo observando todo en su entorno. Admirando los trofeos de Rukia en la secundaria y primaria. Después, noto unas fotos de ellos y el resto del grupo que formaban cuando estaban en la escuela, y la ultima la de ellos dos en el día del baile en que fue un desastre total por culpa de Abarai y su grupo de idiotas. Pero siguió observando y en la mesa de noto una carta._

_Al aproximarse noto que era una invitación a la fiesta de reencuentro de la preparatoria y de una boda. Justo cuando, noto otra más entre las dos. Agarrándola la comenzó leer:_

_-Rukia:_

_Te recomiendo que vengas a mi boda, hija. Aun te estamos esperando con un chico que quiere casarse contigo; recuerda que desde que cumpliste los veinticinco años, ya tenías que contraer nupcias. _

_Y espero que, no hallas cometido el mismo error que tu abuela y haberte convertido en forense…porque sino que me entere que lo eres. Te juro que…-el capitán se dejo de leer, al momento de que le arrebataron la hoja de la mano. Dejándolo inmovilizado, ante la actitud de Rukia.-_

_-¿Qué hacías con mi carta, Ichigo?-interrogó enfurecida la Kuchiki.-respóndeme.-reitero más que frenética.-_

_-…-_

_-te quedas callado.-mirándolo a sus orbes color miel; ella en sus ojos mostraba una gran cantidad de violencia.-_

_-¿Rukia?-llamándola; ella ya no aguantando mas las ganas de llorar se tiro en sus brazos, desahogándose por todo lo que retuvo ese tiempo.-_

_-quisiera que, ni mi padre y su estúpida idea del casamiento convencional. Me harta y ahora esto.-sintiendo como; él le acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y timidez tratándola como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y fina.-_

_-desahógate, Rukia, mi niña.-siguiéndole mimándola el cabello y a la vez, se separo un poco y le acaricio su mejilla que estaban todas húmedas y sonrojadas.-porque no mejor no vamos ya.-comentó, separándola de su cuerpo.-_

_-si-refuto, desganada la morena.-_

_El Kurosaki, la miro y esta entendiendo lo que le decía. Primero tomo los papeles que necesitaba y segundo fue directo a Ichigo se coloco de puntas de pie; regalándole un ardoroso beso en la mejilla. _

_Que para este fue un gesto cálido y dulce de su parte. Aunque, algo atónito sitúo su mano en la zona, donde se posaron los pulcros labios de la Kuchiki. Luego, de unos minutos ido ambos ya estaban en la entrada del edificio, y fueron directo al automóvil de peli naranja ni importancia le dieron a lo sucedido dentro del departamento de la chica._

_El dúo subió al coche y fueron directo a la oficina del FBI. Aun tenían cosas que hacer. Y otro asesinato entre ellos._

_En la Oficina del FBI:_

_-¡Ishida! -grito el Kurosaki, convocando la atención de nombrado.-_

_-¿Qué necesitas, Kurosaki?-dirigiéndose a él.-_

_-quiero que investigues a cualquier joven de edades de entre diecinueve y veintiséis.-expuso-es importante saber si alguien con las características de la nueva victima esta desaparecida y podremos identificarla al tiempo.-explicó, más serio de los normal. El pelinegro se le quedo viendo por su actitud; el capitán solo frunció más su seño que nunca y le vocifero a todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones.- ¡que esperas es una orden!-este salió lo mas rápido de la zona de colapso de la paciencia del chico. Justo sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y al darse vuelta se encontró con Rukia que iba en compañía de Orihime.- ¡chicas!-dijo sorprendido. Ya que pensaba que podían ser los resultados del cadáver.-_

_-Ichigo es urgente que hablemos contigo.-acoto seriamente la Kuchiki.-_

_-Kurosaki, ven acompáñanos.-dijo la peli naranja. Este a modo de respuesta le afirmo con la cabeza y la siguió a la oficina de Rukia.-_

_Fueron directo, sin esperar mas que decir comenzaron la charla, Rukia fue la primera en comenzar el informe del hallazgo del esqueleto._

_-verás, Ichigo.-expuso, recostándose contra el mueble.-según mis hallazgos anteriores con el cuerpo anterior y este, tienen algunas similitudes por ejemplo en el tema de la muerte. Se indico que presenta un fuerte golpe entre los parietales y esto provoco que se le partiera el cráneo. Esto fue inducido por un golpe con una cosa u objeto pesado; puedo haberse tratado de una roca o un hierro pesado en todo caso tenemos que cerciorarnos.-explicó.-_

_- otra de las cosas y de cuestión vital en esto.-dijo Orihime. Para volver a hablar-ambos cuerpos fueron hallados el ADN de las mismas personas. Y otros estudios proporcionaron la información de que entrambas victimas estaban embarazadas de tres meses de gestación…Lo peor de esto es que sufrieron casi las mismas torturas que se presento como un asesinato en primer grado.-_

_Ichigo ante tal confesión de las muchachas se quedo pensando en que manera seguirían sin tener muchas pistas; cuando una idea se le presento en su mente. Conocía a la persona indicada para ayudar en el caso y era precisamente Jushiro Ukitake, un ex capitán del FBI, que tenia mucha mas experiencia en estos casos de homicidio calificado._

_-si me disculpan ya se que hacer.-expresó, pero antes que nada se dio la media vuelta para ver directo a Rukia.-Rukia te espero en el estacionamiento en media hora, aun tenemos algo pendiente de hace una semana.-le dijo, mientras se marcho dejando perplejas a ambas chicas._

_-¿Kuchiki?-la llamo Orihime.-_

_-si, ¿Qué…-no terminando la pregunta por el impacto de una mano en su cara y el retumbar del sonido por toda la sala.-_

_-…-la Inoue permaneció agitada debido a que, el impacto contra la cara de la morena uso todas sus fuerzas digno de toda su rabia.-_

_Rukia llevo su mano a la zona afectada por el golpe, mirándola con algunos sollozos en el rostro le pregunto:_

_-¿Por qué Orihime?-pregunto con una voz quebradiza.-_

_-por robarme a Kurosaki y se lo que sientes por él. Tu crees que no escuche esa conversación que tuviste con la enfermera, en el hospital.-le señaló con aun mas desagrado.-_

_-si. Yo lo amo y no me importa lo que me digas yo me quedare con él.-le grito.-y si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima te juro que te mato con mis propias manos, maldita zorra….-expresó, mientras salía de la oficina dejando un fuerte portazo en su salida.-_

_Orihime se largo en llanto y termino al suelo cayendo de rodillas; no podía creer que su mejor amiga la traicionará con algo que ella jamás tuvo amor. Aunque tenía que aceptar que no podía dejarse ganar por una estúpida y plana._

_-no, puedo seguir llorando.-expresó, limpiándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie.-esa maldita plana y desgraciada pagara al haberse metido entre yo y Kurosaki.-mientras que noto una foto en el escritorio de la joven morena. Se trataba de una foto donde salían abrazados Rukia e Ichigo; ya no aguantando tiro el marco contra la pared y del retrato se destrozó el vidrio por el golpe recibido. Se acerco y tomo en sus manos la imagen desgarrándolas en mil pedazos y tirándola al piso-yo me quedare con Ichigo ni tu ni nadie me detendrá Rukia.-marchándose y cerrando la puerta tras si.-_

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo salió de la reunión que acabo de tener con sus superiores; aun recordaba las palabras de dureza que había usado el viejo Yamamoto al escuchar la idea del Kurosaki. Cuando le dijo que si podían contar con la ayuda del antiguo miembro del FBI Jushiro Ukitake; claro que este termino aceptando gustosamente al tratarse de uno de sus antiguos estudiantes y no cualquiera, sino que uno de los mejores que había tenido aparte de Kyoraku.<em>

_Cuando, escucho un lamento que le era bastante conocido. Siguió el ruido hasta llegar a su despacho y al abrir la portilla topo con algo abalanzándose contra él, ese alguien era Rukia. _

_Esta lo apretó fuerte tanto que no lo dejaba respirar. El peli naranja se le quedo viendo con lastima, odiaba verla así deprimida o menos llorando; sin nada que decirle él, la atrajo mas a su cuerpo brindándole el calor que le hace faltaba a su alma desolada y triste. Sin más aguantar se quedaron así. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una familia._

_-disculpe joven, ¿Usted es el capitán Kurosaki?-pregunto una señora de edad pasada.-_

_Ichigo sin quererlo se separo de Rukia y contesto a la señora:_

_-si, soy yo y ella es la jefa en forense Kuchiki Rukia.-dijo presentándolos a ambos.- ¿Qué necesita?-_

_-yo solo vengo a averiguar si es cierto que encontraron el esqueleto que una chica.-pregunta tratando de aguantarse sus ganas de llorar.-_

_-si, necesitamos que lo identifique para saber si es o no su familiar.-dijo esta vez Rukia.-_

_-de acuerdo me arriesgaré a verlo.-señaló-pero no puedo dejar que mi nieto entre ahí dentro.-_

_-si quiere yo lo puedo cuidar.-sugirió una voz detrás de ellos.-no tengo nada que hacer ya que termine mi papeleo.-dijo la joven Nemu.-_

_-gracias señorita.-expreso con sinceridad la señora.-_

_Ichigo y Rukia le señalaron el camino a la señora, el niño se quedo con Nemu. _

_Al pasar el rato la señora salió de la morgue mas tranquila al saber que no se trataba de su hija, pero si conocía a la chica muerta._

_-sino es su hija, ¿De quien se trata?-intrigado el Kurosaki.-_

_-la joven se llama Luna Marie Gómez, es amiga de mi niña. Ella había desaparecido y nuca llego a su casa, podría darles su dirección-sugirió la mujer.-_

_-eso nos serviría, gracias.-dijo amablemente la Kuchiki.-_

_La señora, recogió a su nieto y se marcharon del cuartel. La Kuchiki le hizo una seña a Ichigo para ir a investigar más al respecto. Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar._

_-¿Tú crees que hallemos algo más?-pregunto.-_

_-yo creería que si.-_

_Sin más decir. Fueron lo más rápido, hasta llegar a una zona ubicada solo a unos minutos de donde encontraron el cadáver. Al bajar del auto Rukia, miro a su alrededor y noto que era una zona rodeada de gente negra y algunos de ellos los miraban con asco al parecer._

_-otra dirección no, nos pudieron haber dado.-dijo sarcásticamente la chica Kuchiki.-_

_-creo que no.-_

_Ingresaron al lugar, tocaron a la puerta indicada al abrirse se encontraron con un joven de apariencia melancólica y deprimente. Era rubio y de ojos azules algo apagados._

_-disculpa, nosotros somos del FBI.-dijo Ichigo, mostrando las placas. Él joven al ver esto reacciono de inmediato y se comenzó a asustar-tranquilo tu no hiciste nada. Solo queríamos saber, ¿Si conoces a Luna Gómez?-pregunto, él joven asintió. Dándoles la indicación de que entren. Ambos lo hicieron gustosos.-_

_-nosotros encontramos un cuerpo y creemos que podría ser de ella.-salto explicando Rukia.-_

_-yo creería que seria posible hace días que no la veo.-se defendió.-_

_-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella, joven?-_

_-Kira Izuru, ella es mi novia.-_

_-pues tendrás que acompañarnos a verificar si se trata de ella.-indicó la morena.-_

_Kira acepto, sin tardar más de media hora ya estaban en la morgue. El chico se quedo mal al descubrir que se trataba de su prometida desaparecida. Sin más que decir se marcho para poder preparar el funeral._

_-Ichigo, ¿Quieres ir a comer a casa?-pregunto la muchacha.-_

_-si, me muero de hambre y en casa solo tengo pizza.-dijo y eso se gano la risa de la Kuchiki.-_

_Sin más nada ambos fueron a casa de la Kuchiki, Ichigo condujo y esta vez fue más animada la conversación. Cuando Rukia sintió que su estomago le gruñía se gano una sonrisa burlona de parte de su amigo. Después, de eso se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos:_

_-"Ichigo, si supieras lo que paso con Orihime hoy, la odiaras y yo no quiero eso. Tengo que seguir con este secreto mas y sobretodo seguir ocultándote cuanto te amo solo hasta que pueda darme el valor para decírtelo"-y así siguió todo el camino.-_

_Rukia fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza y se trataba de Ichigo que le decía que ya habían llegado. Ambos entraron al edificio y al llegar comieron todo lo que pudieron ya llenos, decidieron ver una película y del aburrimiento quedaron dormidos. Rukia apoyada su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ichigo y él abrazándola por la cintura de manera protectora._

_Continuara…_


	4. Back Pain

_Una luz tenue, entra por la ventana de la casa dejando ver a una pareja. Uno de los ocupantes del sofá se comenzó a despertar, todavía costándole abrir los ajos por la luz que se filtraba en el ventanal. La morena comenzó a moverse y al darse cuenta en el dolor de espalda que tenía en ese momento; se debía a la mala posición en la que se encontraba acostada._

_-¡como me duele!-expresó quejandose de dolencia.-a parte de este maldito dolor, no puedo respirar.- dándose vuelta se encontró con el peli naranjo sosteniéndola de la cintura y durmiendo cómodamente.-Ichigo-tartamudeo al sorprenderse al verlo a su lado abrazándola de manera preservadora como no queriendo abandonarla. La chica ya harta comenzó a sacudirlo, hablándole o pagándole, pero ninguna de las cosas funcionaba; él en realidad estaba despierto solo se hacia el dormido para ver como lo iba a despertar Rukia._

_-bueno, tú lo quisiste pedazo de idiota yo no me hago cargo de lo que digas.-dijo, acercando sus labios al oído del chico.- ¡Ichigo, destetarte!-gritándole a un volumen que el joven a no sopórtalo se levanto y se callo al suelo; al haber enredado sus piernas.-_

_-¡Rukia!-la llamo, mientras levantaba el rostro y encontró la cara de la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona.- ¿Por qué mierda, hiciste eso?-curioseo el peli naranja.-respóndeme.-exigió furioso; él desde el piso.-_

_-…-_

_-no me contestaras, bueno yo me voy nos vemos en la oficina.-dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Porque cuando, ella reacciono el se había marchado sin más que decirle o quejarse, solo un pequeño rubor se le apareció por sus mejillas, tiñéndole la cara completa hasta que:_

_-¡Ichigo, pedazo de imbécil!-grito, dejando sin aire sus pulmones. Le grito tanto que se escucho en toda la cuidad el retumbar, el joven Kurosaki al dar oídos a los gritos de la morena. Le agarro un escalofrió que le dio a entender que firmo su sentía de muerte.-_

_-creo que me puedo dar por muerto.-dijo entrando al auto para dirigirse a su departamento a cambiarse. El camino para; él se hizo eterno al pensar que dentro de solo doce horas seria el baile de reencuentro y no quería recordar esos tiempos ya que lo lastima a ver a la antigua Rukia, cuando eran en la escuela. Dejo que sus recuerdos vaguen en el tiempo que llego y guardo el vehículo en el garaje.-_

_-Flash Back-_

_Eran las ocho de la mañana. Una joven caminaba a esperar el auto bus escolar, donde lo esperaba habitualmente todos los días. Noto que alguien la saludaba; era un muchacho de una altura suficiente para su edad. Su cabello radiante junto al sol y ojos que le combinaban color ámbares claros y profundos que le hacían perderse en ellos. _

_Él, también la veía la chica era de tés morena y ojos colores violetas azulados enérgicos y hondos igual que los de; él, su cabello largo hasta deja bajó de la cadera golpeándolo junto al viento. Al acercarse a; él lo abrazo fuertemente. Luego se separaron y de la nada comenzaron a discutir por una pavada._

_-Ichigo yo jamás bese a nadie.-le grito.-_

_-pues los rumores de tu última cita con Ulquiorra dicen lo contrario.- acercándose más a su rostro y con una venita en la cabeza.-_

_-creía que no hacías caso a los murmullos de la escuela en especial por se el chico mas popular. Y siendo tu el que siempre los cuestiona diciendo que no son reales y menos que tenemos que tengo que preocuparme por ellos.-expresó indignada_

_-mira que quien habla, cuando yo no soy a quien mis padres me abandonaron y se fueron de viaje solo para alejarse de mí.-expuso, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, al saber lo que dijo se tapo la boca con su mano. La joven no aguantándolo se quedo callada y un momento el trato de arreglar lo que había dicho.-Rukia yo…-dijo cuando trato de colocar sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Ella le había pegado un manotazo, para que no la tocara.-_

_-nunca mas me vuelvas a tocar ni a dirigir a la palabra Kurosaki.-dijo, mientras subía al auto bus escolar.- _

_-…-_

_El Kurosaki se quedo callado de la impresión…_

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_El Kurosaki desde la regadera recordaba la imprudencia de sus palabras en la juventud. Y cuando ya estaba todo limpio se enredo la toalla por la cintura y salió del lavado ya aseado._

_-ese día fue el que mas lastime a Rukia, ahora que recuerdo lo más doloroso fue el tiempo que no me hablo.-expresó secándose el cabello y poniéndose la ropa.-tal vez después, de eso yo nunca volví a decir nada respecto al tema de su vida privada. O si es de un gran sufrimiento para su alma me lastimara a mi también, ¿verdad madre?-comentó, mientras dirigía su rostro al cuadro de su madre que estaba en su mesa de noche; en su habitación.-_

_Ya listo, agarro sus llaves del coche y salió al trabajo. Cuando de la nada su celular comenzó a sonar, no teniendo otra opción contesto algo irritado de tantas llamadas últimamente._

_-¿Quién es?-pregunto desconfiado al no registrar el numero.-_

_-capitán, necesito que se presente en mi casa tengo información que le servirá.-dijo la vos al otro lado del teléfono.-_

_-pero no contesto mi pregunta.-expuso enfadado.-_

_-soy yo Kira Izuru, solo necesito que nos veamos lo mas pronto posible si puede ser.-le contesto con algo de prisa.-_

_-de acuerdo, nos veremos en el restaurante Central Park Deli, dentro de dos horas.-le indicó el peli naranjo.-_

_-esta bien por mi. A esa hora entonces Kurosaki.-contando la llamada el rubio se quedo más tranquilo.-_

_El chico de ojos ámbar fue directo al departamento del FBI, gracias a la información que les proporcionaría el chico Izuru. Podría sacarse las dudas de porque los dos asesinatos. El camino se le hizo eterno al Kurosaki cuando sintió que le golpeaban el vidrio del automóvil. Al bajar la ventanilla vio que se trataba de Orihime con una sonrisa muy contagiosa cuya cosa en él ni efecto causo._

_-Kurosaki, crees que me podrías llevar mi auto esta en el taller.-le dijo inocentemente la chica pelirroja.-_

_-claro, por mi no hay problema.-_

_-gracias, eres un amor.-brindándole una sonrisa y cuando de la nada le planto un beso en la boca dejándolo aludido al chico.-sube.-contesto aun fuera de orbita el chico.-_

_Orihime al ver la cara de confusión de capitán se quedo feliz de su nuevo logro. Se monto en el automóvil del chico aun desconcertado y fueron juntos, todo el viaje el Kurosaki se quedo callado y perturbado por el beso sorpresivo de la víbora de la Inoue. _

_-Orihime, ya llegamos bájate.-anuncio ya mas tranquilo y relajado.-_

_-disculpa por lo anterior Kurosaki-kun-con una sonrisa seductora. Haciendo que al verla el chico se sonrojara totalmente.-_

_-yo…- dirigiendo su vista hasta un punto especifico y al ver algo no deseado quedo mudo al ver a Rukia bajar del auto de Renji con una sonrisa, que solo solía darle a el o a sus mejores amigos.-_

_-esa no es Kuchiki con Abarai, seguramente habrán pasado la noche juntos-dijo con malicia la chica.-_

_-no, yo…-no completo la frase cuando sintió que Rukia lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y tristeza le transmitía algún recuerdo que no quisiera recordar junto con la fecha que significaba el día de hoy.-_

_Rukia separándose de Renji y Orihime se fue al no querer que Ichigo se diera cuenta la cachetada que le había pegado a la plana de Kuchiki el día anterior; era mejor reservar los detalles no contados entre las dos._

_-Rukia, lamento si esta mañana te asustaste al verme ahí.-explicó el chaval Kurosaki.-_

_-tranquilo, no es nada de que apenarse…-sonrojándose por lo que estaba pensando, por lo que estaba por decirle al chico.-tu no tienes por nada de que preocuparte Ichigo. A parte yo siempre me sentí cálida a tu lado y más de esa forma.-más que apenada se tapo la cara de vergüenza.-_

_-si, y yo también.-agarrando su mejilla y dándole vuelta la cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos.-tú fuiste la que siempre me ayuda en esta fecha y mas a consolarme a la noche. Desdé la niñez si mal lo recuerdo-dijo mientras le brindaba un beso lleno de ternura en los labios que había esperado hace mucho tiempo. Mas en este tipo de situaciones y aprovechando que sus rivales en el juego del amor no se encontraban interrumpiéndolos.-_

_Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento hasta que se quedaron sin aire; por la profundización del contacto. Al separarse el peli naranjo apoyo su frente en la de la chica, al rato se retiro y poso sus labios en el lugar donde había dejado su marca hace unos minutos y lo hizo con gentileza. Provoco que a la muchacha se le erizaran los vellos de todo el cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba al sentir esa clase de roces y menos con él._

_-bueno, será mejor que entremos tenemos que descubrir lo mas posible.-dijo separándose de ella y sin dejar rastro ambos entraron al lugar.-_

_Rukia fue a la morgue para seguir inspeccionando ambos cadáveres, porque sabía que aún les faltaban algunas cosas ya que aun no le cerraba la idea de que solo fueran violadas y golpeadas por estar embarazadas._

_-estas chicas tendrían que estar relacionadas de alguna forma, ¿Pero cual?-interrogándose ella misma.-_

_Siguió haciendo las pruebas hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Fue directo con los capitanes, para contarles lo que había encontrado en ambos cuerpos sin vida._

_-entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que encontró Kuchiki?-pregunto el viejo Yamamoto.-_

_-ambas chicas coinciden en las personas del AND, ya que eso lo sabíamos le pedí a Ishida que descubriera si podría identificar a las personas, y al revisar los documentos y archivos de las computadoras. Descubrió que el semen encontrado en las victimas, pertenece a oficiales de la policía.-_

_-pero aun hay un interrogante.-salto y dijo un hombre de edad avanzada y con una cara seria ante la situación.-_

_-lo se, Ukitake.-para defender su investigación.-les diré que también encontré rastro de quemaduras internas en los órganos.-_

_-eso explicaría el porque de tanto olor en ellos tan rápido.-apuntó el Kurosaki sensato.-_

_-bueno, podrías decirnos los nombres de esas personas.-comentó con prudencia más que nada el comandante.-_

_-se llaman Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen. Según averiguamos al llamar a la jefatura, los tres pertenecen a la elite de reconocido como Las Noches.-_

_-los conozco según nos informaron, ellos estuvieron antes involucrados con el mundo del narcotráfico en los Ángeles.-señalo el capitán Kyoraku.-_

_-si, eso puede ayudarnos como información principal. Pero debemos tener que vigilarlos; por ahora el joven Kurosaki nos anuncio que se encontrara con el novio de la joven difunta por información que encontró sobre ella.-expuso el viejo.-_

_Después de una hora discutiendo la información y lo que harían sobre lo posible para encontrar más pistas, Ichigo junto a Rukia se fueron a la oficina de este, para poder estar en calma._

_-tú crees que conseguirás algo más de indagación en esto Ichigo.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con calidez desde atrás.-_

_-si, esa es la única forma de que estas jóvenes encuentren la paz en sus almas y nosotros capturemos a los asesinos.-dijo con frialdad sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.-_

_-tu lo dices por lo que paz con tu madre años atrás, Ichigo deja esos recuerdos en el pasado. Como tu mismo me dices.-aprontándose más a su cuerpo a cada palabra que decía.-_

_-lo se, pero me causa mucho dolor del solo recordar que el maldito asesino de mi madre huyó y dejando en mi y en mi familia un gran vacío.-ya quebrada su voz y dejando salir lagrimas que fueron retenida durante dieciséis años.-_

_-te comprendo, solo recuerda que desahogarte no hace mal.-expresó separándose de él y saliendo del lugar para dejarlo solo.-_

_Ichigo por su parte, recordó que tenia que encontrarse con el chico rubio para el tema sobre la novia de este o el porque de la causa de su muerte tan repentina. La otra joven tendría que quedar de lado un tiempo hasta que la hermana apareciera de nuevo._

* * *

><p><em>Un rubio subió a su auto y fue directo al restaurante en que cito al policía. Siguió su camino al lugar de encuentro; se la paso pensando que hubiese pasado si la mujer que amaba se hubiera quedado esa noche en el departamento. No hubiera muerto su hijo y ella estarían con vida.<em>

_Al llegar se encontró con el Kurosaki en una mesa apartada de todos para comenzar con la plática._

_-llegaste Kira.-dijo secamente el Kurosaki al verlo con una caja en sus manos.-_

_-si y si vez esta caja encontraras todo lo que necesitaran para resolver quien puede estar involucrado en este asesinato y te lo digo porque yo una vez forme parte del FBI.-le dijo con una melancólica expresión a medias.-_

_-si lo Kira se que renunciaste al enterarte de que vendría en camino un hijo y al miedo a no conocerlo, renunciaste.-apuntó el chico.-_

_-cambiando de tema, dime lo que necesitas decir para poder irme y dejarte este otro para ayudarte.-comento el pelirrubio.-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver tu mujer con Sosuke Aizen y los narcos?-pregunto sin medir sus palabras.-_

_-ella era una mula que, transportaba las drogas en su interior hace mas de tres años que había renunciado a eso al conocerme lo decidió por miedo a que la asesinaran, pero ahora gracias a eso esta muerta.-_

_-entiendo, ¿Dónde podría localizar a la familia de a chica?-_

_-sus padres se separaron cuando era niña, su madre vive en un barrio a las afueras de la cuidad y su padre podrás encontrarlo en la cárcel, esta encerrado por vender armas a la mafia-le dijo sin olvidar o evadir ningún detalle.-_

_-gracias, Kira y si te necesitamos te llamaremos.-levantándose y dándole la mano al rubio, quien le acepto el gesto y le entrego todo los contenidos dentro de la caja perteneciente a su difunta novia.-_

_Él chico abandono el restaurante yendo directo al departamento de investigación. Rukia lo estaba esperando dentro del coche con un gesto de comprensión y de ternura al saber que se había desahogado y a la vez conseguido un nuevo hallazgo para el caso. Este subió junto a ella que estaba por manejar el Ferrari back negro del chico; dirigiéndole una mirada le dio a entender que arrancara el coche y en minutos llegaron al departamento del FBI._

_-recuérdame no dejarte conducir mas el auto.-dijo con una mueca de susto.-_

_-porque si estuvo divertido.-dijo la morena feliz y yendo al mismo paso del chico.-_

_-casi no matamos Rukia.-dijo con mas horror y sosteniéndose el corazón que estaba por salírsele del pecho.-_

_-no exageres naranjita.-con un mueca burlo y ironía en su tono de vos.-_

_-naranjita, mira quien habla enana.-comenzando una nueva discusión.-_

_-como digas jirafa.-_

_-plana.-_

_-medio metro.-_

_-mandona.-_

_-fresita.-_

_Y así siguieron hasta entrar en las oficinas y llamar la atención de Ishida y Nemu que tuvieron que separarlos para que no se agarraran a los golpes esos dos. El Ishida tuvo que llevarse al Kurosaki para que se tranquilizara pero fue cuando, llego Renji._

_-mira a quien tenemos aquí.-con una sonrisa socarrona el chico.-_

_-que quieres malto cabeza de piña.-estérico el chico.-_

_-vete Abarai, estos problemas nos son de tu incumbencia.-intervino el azabache.-_

_-solo vine a decirte que espero que anoche hallas disfrutado la compañía de Rukia porque será la ultima. Yo la llevare conmigo esta noche al baile y tu solo te quedaras a sufrir por no habérteme adelantado.-yéndose y dejando a un Ichigo con confusión o tristeza a la vez. Quien sabe.-_

_Ichigo salió como alma que lleva el diablo de donde estaba para ir al lugar donde estaba Rukia, la morgue en la parte baja del edificio, donde trabajaban._

_Abriendo la puerta con un fuerte impactó, asusto a Rukia por ver quien era el bruto pero ya se esperaba al verlo era Ichigo con cara enfurecida y con mucha fuerza la sostuvo de los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared, para reclamarle lo siguiente:_

_-¡¿Por qué mierda vas a ir con Renji?- iracundo y apretando mas.-_

_-el me lo pidió y no puede decirle que no entiende.-con la vos quebrada por el dolor en sus extremidades superiores.-_

_-esta bien y yo lamento, haberte besado esta mañana y mas por la el apretón. Mejor olvídame y quédate con el idiota de Renji-yéndose y dejando a una Rukia confundida y solamente derramando lagrimas de rabia.-_

_-yo solo esperaba que tú me invitaras, idiota.-cayendo al suelo lamentándose de su reciente pela con el hombre que amaba.-_

_En el otro lado de la puerta. Una chica peli naranja con una sonrisa de satisfacción esperaba el momento para hacer su entrada y ganarse a su amado._

_-tu no eres rival para mi Kuchiki, Kurosaki será mío aunque tenga que matarte.-mostrando cara de satisfacción, ya que sus planes iban como los planeaba y por atrás apareció una presencia que la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a besarla. Esta lo aparto de su cuerpo y con felicidad le hablo.-nuestros planes van bien Renji.-_

_-lo se, me mato la cara de Ichigo cuando le conté lo que le dije.-riéndose.-_

_-ya pronto tendrás a Kuchiki para ti…-mientras sentía que Renji la volvía a besar.-_

_-tranquila mi reina primero disfrutare contigo antes de probar a la planita de Rukia.-_

_-eso lo tomare como un alago Abarai-cayendo en el juego del pelirrojo se dejo guiar y perderse en la oficina de ella._

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de la Ciudad de Nueva York, otra joven en ese momento se encontraba saliendo de una zona bastante peligrosa. Según le dijeron era la zona de varios asesinatos durante la década de los '90.<em>

_Una persona se le apareció por detrás y comenzó a besuquearla, con ayuda de otro hombre la comenzaron a desnudar. Ella sollozaba hasta que fue callada por un fuerte golpe en el estomago y cayendo al suelo._

_Así comenzó otro crimen más._

_Continuara…_


	5. Sorry, I love you Ichigo

_Se le aviso de inmediato al FBI, de un nuevo cuerpo hallado solo que esta vez estaba en peores condiciones que los otros dos. El capitán Kurosaki, aun no saliendo de su asombro. Su primera impresión fue tomar un gran bocado de aire y hacerse preguntas mentales. ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué razón tenia para hacer eso? ¿Qué podían hacer si ahora sabían que el cuerpo estaba totalmente destrozado?_

_Una morena a un lado con una cara de tristeza no lo perdía de vista. Su ánimo aun seguía éxodo o ausenté era el término correcto para describir el sentimiento de impotencia que profesaba al no poder verlo a la cara; no creyendo que evidentemente le haya afectado solo una invitación tan estúpida, se notaba que era igual de sobreprotector que, cuando eran jóvenes. Pero que le iba a hacer. _

_Él, paso por su lado sin dirigirle palabra alguna y cuando se marcho, ella se acerco junto a otros forenses y algunos oficiales para recoger el despojos del acto de transgresión. Rukia se dio vuelta para observar una escena muy deprimente en el cielo, todo se estaba nublando y sabía lo que sucedería, vendría la lluvia. Esa agua que al caer la deprimía y la obligaba a permanecer encerrada._

_Cuando ella e Ichigo eran niños, cada día que llovía se quedaban en casa de este y comían, la comida de la madre de Ichigo cuando aun estaba con vida. Recordaba lo que sintió a la hora de la muerte de esa persona que la comprendía. Ese día la familia Kurosaki se había quedado sin esa vida que iluminaba su hogar; Ichigo quedo desbastado, se volvió una personas que era inexpresiva, callado y con tristeza cada vez que lo veía a la cara como ahora. Tal vez si se acercaba al hogar de los Kurosaki recordara más de ese pasado y de sus días más felices. _

_Ya habiendo recogido todo, se marcharon. Rukia por su parte fue detenida por que un hombre la tomo de la mano y la jalo, hasta acorralarla contra una pared cercana de donde estaban. Esta al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver el rostro de esa persona, se trataba de Renji. Con un gesto de perversidad y depravación al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Renji?-dijo horrorizada al verlo que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella.-_

_-lo siento, Rukia pero no soporto verte con el Kurosaki. Solo hacerlo me produce ganas de vomitar.-confesó el pelirroja. Con recelo.-_

_-yo, no se de que hablas, pero su deberías estar conformado sabiendo que iré contigo a esa absurda fiesta. Y si me haces el favor. ¡Suéltame!-grito demandante la morena.-_

_-tienes razón. ¿Discúlpame?-expuso para saber si era convincente ante ella.-_

_-está bien.-dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose. Pero volviendo a hablar y girándose –me vuelves a tocar y juro que con esta arma.-sacándolo de su bolso y exponiendo el artefacto-te matare.-_

_-…-_

_-¿Con ese silencio me das un si?-sonsaco la azabache.-_

_-si…Rukia.-tartamudeo hasta terminar la oración con algo de miedo.-_

_Esta volteando el rostro huyó lo más rápido posible por seguridad propia, sabía lo peligroso que era Renji. Ya hace años había atentado contra la vida de ella. _

_Al llegar a una esquina, entro en el restaurante donde habitualmente comían ella y sus amigos. Al ingresar al lugar, el mozo la ubico en una mesa que daba la vista a la calle y así podía observar más de esta. El hombre le tomo la orden y por arte de magia le trajo su café y unas tostadas antes que se diera cuenta._

_-¿Por qué me sentiré tan sola? –Preguntándose.-debería tratar de estar feliz. Hoy tendré que ir a esa estúpida fiesta.-expuso. Mientras sorbía un poco de la cafeína._

_Prosiguió su vista por la ventana, donde observaba a un grupo de hombres que estaban acosando a un conjunto de señoritas; sin previo aviso decidió salir a ver que sucedía, dejando el dinero en la mesa y saliendo del restaurante. Se acerco a la escena y lo siguiente que recordó fue que al verla los hombres abandonaron el lugar inmediatamente._

_Ya más tranquilas las chicas. Rukia mostrándole una sonrisa y estas devolviéndoselas, se marcharon dejándola sola de nuevo. _

_De la nada el tiempo se comenzó a tornar adverso y mostrando algunas nubes grises; la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Haciendo que se mojara de pie a cabeza comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un lugar que conocía de sobra. Era un departamento de unos doce pisos, sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso a la domicilio y tomo el ascensor; este subía, hasta llegar a su destino el doceavo piso. Bajo del elevador y camino unos pasos, se detuvo frente a la puerta y se atrevió a tocarla unas dos veces ya que, a la primera no había obtenido respuesta alguna. A la segunda si y se abrió la puerta mostrando una figura de un chico._

_Esta al verlo se le apareció un rojo carmesí en las mejillas. Luego a invadirle toda la cara completa, el chaval estaba solo cubierto con una toalla algo corta, estaba mojado dando indicio de que se estaba bañando y al verla su ceño se frunció a un más de lo habitual. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ácidamente el Kurosaki.-te lo repito, ¿Qué quieres aquí?-_

_-yo…I…Ichigo quiero…-expuso tartamudeando y no aguantándolo mas se lanzo a los brazos de su amor de la infancia a llorar sin parar.-Ichigo yo quiero tenerte a mi lado no quiero que solo por esas estupideces de Renji te alejes de mí, entiéndeme no puedo estar si ti, sin tus abrazos y tus palabras reconfortándome cuando estoy triste deprimida. Tienes que saber algo… ¡Yo te amo, Ichigo!-gritándole y abrazándose mas; a él.-_

_Ichigo quedo en estado de shock ante tal confesión proveniente de la morena Kuchiki. No sabia lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, si era rabia, alegría o desesperación por decirle que le correspondía, pero recordó el daño que fue causado por el maldito bastardo de Renji el pelirrojo se encargaría de pagarle todas y cada una de esas idioteces que hizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la arrastro al interior del departamento y ahí la abrazo más fuerte. Pegándola mas a su cuerpo este sintió como, ella se tensaba al sentir en un solo abrazo, que mostraba calidez, felicidad y para Rukia a parte de un abrazo, se conformaba con saber que le correspondía a tal gesto que fue algo improvisado por su lado, no tenia otra forma de confesarle lo que sentía mas que en esa situación donde él no quería ni verla._

_Ichigo reflexiono en las condiciones que se encontraba que la separo de golpe de su cuerpo por más duro que fuera para él, siempre había soñando que Rukia le perteneciera sus sentimientos de amor, ella lo miro con cara de no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ichigo, noto que la morena seguía derramando más lagrimas, ahora como cataratas e inundaban su rostro, haciendo que se viera tan frágil. _

_-¿Ichigo?-pregunto confundida la joven.-_

_-Rukia, yo también te amo. Pero tengo que vestirme.-le dijo algo apenado y rascándose la cabeza por su estado semidesnudo y ella al notarlo se ruborizo aun más de lo que estaba.-mira como estoy vestido o es que quieres verme así, yo no tengo problema alguno.-dijo en un tono seductor, causando que ella tratara de meterle un bofetón, pero fue detenido porque, Ichigo la tuvo de la mano y forcejeando ella para liberarse; él la atrajo hacia si y la beso mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. _

_El beso era dulce, mostrando la inocencia y poco a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado, ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del peli naranjo y él la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura de esta. Por culpa de que los humanos necesitaban el aire para respirar, se tuvieron que separar a unos milímetros de los labios de los otros. Sus respiraciones eran entre pausadas. _

_-Rukia creo que seria mejor que me vista e irnos a la oficina recuerda que tenemos que seguir con el caso de la nueva victima e ir a interrogar a los sospechosos que tenemos hasta ahora.- habló el chaval aun costándole respirar.-_

_-si, pero esta noche recuerda el baile. Yo tengo que ir con el maldito de Renji.-indicó la chica en la misma situación que su compañero.-_

_-no me lo recuerdes.-expresó frustrado e irritado el joven moreno.- ¿Segura que tienes que ir con él?-_

_-No necesariamente.-apuntó la chica con un gesto de tener una idea.-_

_-¿en serio?-con ansias de saber si había alguna solución.-_

_-por supuesto, solo tengo que decir que salgo con su superior y como es mi novio tengo que ir con él.-dijo sonriendo felizmente.-_

_-será mejor que me vista y nos vayamos.-indicó, brindándole un beso en la cabeza. Yendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si, para poder cambiarse en paz.-_

_Al paso de unos minutos Ichigo salió ya cambiado, solo que le faltaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata a lo que, le pidió ayuda a Rukia. Esta notaba como este le agarro vergüenza por tener que pedirle auxilio a la enana. _

_Ichigo miraba por la ventana y noto que seguía lloviendo como ese día que lo traumo y le arrebató; a él y a su familia su tesoro mas grande su madre. Rukia al notar su mirada triste se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás brindándole fortaleza. _

_Él, le cogió la mano y saliendo del departamento, obvio que llevo un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia; ya fuera de todo se subieron en el auto y fueron directo a la oficina del FBI. Rukia decidió prender la radio para escuchar algo de música. Cuando escucho que se detuvo y comenzó a dar un reportaje la estación de radio que transmitía en ese instante. _

_-se les informa que abra una gran tormenta esta noche y sin mas decir, también hay que decir que por la noche no salgan de casa porque según algunos reporteros y periodistas al capitán Kurosaki Ichigo les confirmo una serie de asesinatos en la zona…-la transmisión fue interferida debido a que Ichigo la apago dejando a una Rukia sorprendida por su actitud.-_

_Ella sabia que a Ichigo no le era tan fácil estas situaciones, tres casos de asesinatos eran muchos para una semana. Ella decidió permanecer callada para no alterarlo y que terminaran peleando ahora que se habían reconciliado. El chico se detuvo en un semáforo donde soltó el volante un rato y tiro su cabeza para atrás cuando, sintió que Rukia lo observaba con interés. Este le agarro la mano y la presiono levemente, ella sin más que hacer miro por el vidrio, haciéndole una señal de que ya el semáforo estaba en verde; este acelero y sin contarlo había llegado rápido. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y entraron se encontraron con Nemu y Uryuu que estaban viendo unas fotos de los cadáveres hallado._

_-¿hallaron algo nuevo?-pregunto la Kuchiki.-_

_-no encontramos nada en el cuerpo, los que la asesinaron esta vez fueron mas listos de lo que pensamos. Solo que habría que hacer que un especialista en reconstrucción de rostro pueda hacer su parte y obtener el rostro de la adolescente–comentó el azabache, acomodándose los lentes.-_

_-en eso te damos la razón, Ishida- manifestó la azabache.-_

_-será mejor que vaya, a revisar el cuerpo mejor. ¿Nemu vamos?-inquiero la morena, a la chica que estaba al lado de Ishida.-_

_-si, Kuchiki.-indicó, en una mínima constatación y asentamiento de la cabeza.-_

_Las chicas se marcharon, sin antes Rukia por su parte despedirse de Ichigo con un beso en la comisura de los labios. Estas se fueron y la acción de la perita dejo una duda a Ishida, quien al ver la cara de tonto enamorado del capitán se le agrando la sonrisa en su rostro y acomodándose los anteojos, le colocó su mano en el hombro del Kurosaki, quien fue traído a la realidad y sin decir más se encontró con la cara de un interrogante chico._

_-¿Kurosaki, que tienes que ver con Rukia?-curioseo el joven investigador.-_

_-ella es mi…_

_-¿si ella es tu que, Kurosaki?-le pregunto, una vos a la espalda de ambos. Mostrándose enojada.-_

_-¡Abarai!-exclamó, al verlo.-_

_Ichigo al no aguantarlo mas, se lanzo contra el pelirrojo dándole un golpe certero en la cara. Haciéndolo que escupa sangre y sin mas que decir el Kurosaki, lo agarro de la camisa y con una mirada en llamas._

_-te dije, que si te acercabas a Rukia te mataría. Pues por ahora no arruinare mi relación con ella por una alimaña como tu Abarai.-dijo, soltándolo y el chico cayendo al piso bruscamente y con poco aire incorrecto cogido en su remera que tenia el peli naranja.-_

_-vamos, Kurosaki este tipo no vale la pena.-sosteniéndolo para que no se le tirara de nuevo al pelirrojo.-después de todo confórmate ya tienes a Kuchiki, ¿O no?-_

_Abarai se levanto y fue directo a donde estaba Orihime tendrían que planear algo mas, esos dos eran inseparables o por mas que hicieran se las arreglaban de alguna forma para librarse de esas trampas que metían en su maldito camino._

_Otras formas mejores serian en el baile, emborracharla o drogarla era una opción. Después, de todo al ser forense obtenía algunos derechos para conseguir frogas en los hospitales. _

_Una joven mujer, estaba observando el trabajo o en este caso los movimientos de cierta chica petisa, pero por más que intentara acercarse era imposible. _

_Debido a que dos mas la acompañaban formando un escudo a su alrededor. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera para tratar de ganarse la confianza de la pelinegra solo conseguía retroceder dos escalones más atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la oportunidad perfecta en que ella se quedo sola por unos problemas, de la chica Matsumoto y a que Nemu fue llamada por el Kurosaki. _

_-¿Rukia?-la llamo la peli naranja.-_

_-¿Qué?-le sonsaco inflexiblemente la Kuchiki, y sin ganas de verle la maldita cara de inocencia que ponía la bastarda.-_

_-yo quería que me perdonaras por tratar de alejarte de Kurosaki.-le indicó.-yo se que no esta bien lo que hice, Kurosaki te quiere a ti de eso me di cuenta, yo quisiera que fueran felices o mejor que formaran una familia. Yo quisiera ver a sus hijos y que me llamaran tía, esta fue la mejor forma de aprender que él siempre fue tuyo.-expresó, con una sonrisa.-_

_-Orihime, si te perdono.-comentó, mostrándole una sonrisa de pura y cálida.-_

_-gracias, Kuchiki-dijo felizmente. Abrazándola y apretándola lo mas posible.-tu serás mi amiga hasta el final.-separándose de ella y sin mas volviendo a su labor cuando vio entrar a Matsumoto acompañada de un Nemu, que traían consigo unos análisis de la victima._

_-Rukia, Kurosaki te espera ya que tienes una visita.- habló seriamente, Matsumoto.-_

_Esta en una asentida de cabeza se marcho, despojándose de la bata y tirando los guantes de látex al basurero. Las tres se acercaron a recoger unas muestras en los restos._

_-sus análisis detectaron que su muerte fue debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió después, de recibir la cortadura alrededor del cuello.-apuntó, mostrando la herida en el cuello de la victima.-también fue violada solo que mas severamente que los otros dos cadáveres.-indicó.-_

_-¿Tú crees que son personas distintas?-preguntó la Kurotsuchi.-_

_-no hay otra posibilidad, que la encontremos buenos datos son escasos de un 0,55%, es una gran perdida de tiempo si no conseguimos mas datos para antes de que se agá la reconstrucción del rostro. Ese seria el momento, perfecto para obtener mejores datos de ella o familia.-revelo la chica dejando los papeles a un lado y dirigiendo su cara hacia las dos chicas.-_

_-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Orihime.-_

_-esperar, a que se agá la reconstrucción y para eso le encargaron este tema a, Toshiro Hitsugaya.-_

_-¿el capitán?-pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.-_

_-si.-afirmó la pelirrubia.-_

_-¿Un momento, el no es tu novio?-preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa Orihime.-_

_-vuelvan al trabajo…-ordenó apenada la chica de grandes atributos y las otras dos obedecieron y se rieron ante la reacción de su compañera.-_

_-permiso…busco a Orihime-dijo un pelirrojo desde la puerta.-_

_-¿Abarai, tu no deberías estar ayudándonos?-curioseó la pelinegra.-_

_-si.- concretó, llevando su mano a la cabeza y rascándosela en forma de vergüenza.-_

_Orihime se marcho fuera de la sala junto a Abarai y dejando una sospecha en ambas jóvenes, pero decidieron volver al trabajo para no levantar sospecha o que las regañaran por haraganear. _

_-¿Qué quieres Renji?-pregunto la peli naranja.-_

_-tengo la forma para que Rukia sea definitivamente mía.-maliciosamente el chico.-_

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto.-_

_-que Rukia al beber esta noche en la fiesta quede drogada y por error amanezca en mi casa y sin querer quede embarazada de mi. Eso destrozara cualquier esperanza del Kurosaki.-dijo orgulloso de su plan.-_

_-me parece justo que agá lo mismo con Kurosaki.-comentó.-aprovechar su momento de vulnerabilidad que tiene hacía las mujeres tristes y aprovechar el momento correcto.-_

_- te dije que adoro cuando eres así.-expuso, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola con brusquedad y esta respondió a esto.-_

_Se dejaron llevar, Abarai la arrastró hacia su oficina y cerrándola con llave ahí se quedaron. _

_Rukia se encontró con una sorpresa muy grata para ella. Ichigo sentado detrás del escritorio, esta se arrimo y lo abrazo fuertemente, el peli naranja la separo de su cuerpo y le entrego una tarjeta que contenía la dirección de una tintorería. Lo miro interrogante._

_-¿Para que esto, Ichi?-examino, mirando la tarjeta.-_

_-para recoger tu vestido para esta noche. Quiero que todos vean en la preciosidad de pareja que tengo.-haciendo que ella sonría por el halagó dirigido de su parte.-_

_-por cierto, una personita te busca.-señalando el armario.-esta escondida ahí dentro.-_

_Esta lo miro interrogante quien podría estar ahí dentro, miles de personas que conocía podrían ser, sin más dudas decido hacerlo para calmar sus dudas y ansias. Al abrir la puerta con cuidado, una pequeña niña salto en sus brazos haciéndola que caiga de la lanzada de la niña._

_-tía Rukia.-dándole mil y un besos.-te extrañe.-_

_-yo también, Yachiru. ¿No deberías estar con el tio Kempachi?-pregunto, dirigiendo una mirad a Ichigo, buscando la respuesta n su rostro.- ¿Ichigo?_

_-le pedí el favor a Kempachi de que la deje quedarse, que yo me haría cargo de ella hasta mediodía.-explico, convenciendo a la pelinegra.-solo para que la vieras.-_

_-tú sabes que mi sobrina, es mi adoración.-dejando a la niña a un lado, levantándose del frio piso.-_

_-lo se.-regalándole una bella sonrisa. Mientras se levantaba del escritorio y agarraba a Yachiru en sus brazos alzándola a la altura de él.-y tu pequeña vamos a tomar un helado los tres.-_

_-si.-festejaba feliz, la peli rosa ganándose una carcajada por parte de Rukia e Ichigo.-_

_Sin rodeo alguno, fueron al carro del peli naranja. No demoraron tanto, la heladería quedaba a unas cuadras del lugar donde trabajaban. Bajaron del auto, Ichigo llevo a Yachiru a cabello en su espalda, mientras agarraba la cintura de Rukia con recelo de otros hombres que la vieron. Al ingresar al local cada uno ordenó su gusto preferido. Las empleadas se quedaron maravilladas por la imagen familiar por parte de los tres._

_-es raro que nos vean así, Ichigo.-indicó avergonzada por tanta atención la Kuchiki.-_

_-yo no tengo problema, ¿Y tu, Yachiru?-dirigiéndose a la niña, quien seguía comiendo su helado sin darle importancia a nada.-vez sigue su ejemplo y apresúrate que vamos ir a buscar tu vestido a la tintorería.-dijo llevándose un poco del helado de chocolate a la boca.-_

_-como diga, capitán.- mencionó en forma de broma.-_

_No demoraron mucho en terminar, se dirigieron a la tintorería que estaba en la esquina de la heladería. Los tres fueron directo al auto y sin rodeos dejaron a Yachiru en la casa de Kempachi. Esta reacciono raro al ver a la pequeña dormida, ya que era imposible de cansar._

_Ambos partieron al departamento de Rukia. En el camino, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que compara algunas cosas para arreglarse que el pagaría todo. Esta le dijo que estaba mal que lo hiciera, no debía gastar tanto dinero en ella. Pero como siempre ni el mínimo caso le hizo._

_Fueron directo ya al departamento, al ingresar Rukia se despidió de Ichigo. Este con un sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y el brillo especial en sus ojos se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para luego verla directo a sus ojos y perderse en ellos._

_-Rukia, te amo recuérdalo no importa lo que suceda.-dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Al separase ella lo abrazo.-_

_-Ichigo, déjate de cursilerías y yo también te amo. Ahora vete que tenemos que arreglarnos para la noche. No vemos.-dándole uno beso y cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

_El paso de las horas se transformo en las siete de la tarde, Rukia ya arreglada estaba esperando a Ichigo. Al sonar el timbre abrió la puerta y ahí lo encontró parado. Mirándola fijamente le ofreció el brazo y emprendieron marcha al baile._

_Rukia muy atenta lo observaba durante el viaje, el traía un traje negro oscuro, el cabello rebelde haciéndolo ver aun más guapo. Sus facciones de su rostro con la luz se hacían más presentes._

_A él le sucedía lo mismo con Rukia. Ella llevaba puesto el vestido negro que le regalo que tenia un escoté en V alrededor del pecho, una en la espalda. Una tajada al costado de la pierna izquierda dejándola descubierta, el cabello recogido y unos aretes y collares de plata. Sandalias negras combinadas con el vestido._

_Al final llegaron al susodicho lugar, había una cantidad de gente. Esto causaría una gran abertura del pasado de ambos. Sin importancia Ichigo bajo del auto y abriendo la puerta mostro a Rukia, quien al bajar parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Ofreciéndole el brazo, ella lo agarro y comenzaron a caminar._

_-Rukia, es hora de divertirnos una noche.-apuntó, el Kurosaki al abrir las puertas del gimnasio y ingresando con ella._

_-tienes razón. Es hora de disfrutar una noche perfecta-expresó, sonriéndole sinceramente a su joven compañero._

_Continuara…_


	6. At the party collapsed and a painful mem

_Una joven pareja, ingreso al gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de reencuentro. Rukia se encontraba algo tensa por la situación…era totalmente indescriptible para ella, las personas se quedaron observando atentamente a los do. _

_Todos sorprendidos los observaban, en especial al Kurosaki por tenerla de la mano agarrada, los chicos se le quedaron viendo a Rukia. Esto fue notado por nuestro peli naranja; no decía nada solo se quedaba callado y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo._

_La azabache noto este detalle de su "amigo" y, como odiaba cuando le hacia eso, es decir, que le arranco la mano de su cintura; él, solo se quedo sorprendido por el movimiento brusco de la joven al apartar su brazo. _

_-¿Rukia, porque hiciste eso?- manifestó mirándola asombrado. Se comenzó a hundir en pensamientos dejando así que, ella se fuera alejando a saludar a unas antiguas amigas que hace tiempo no veía.-"Se supone que no debería hacer eso, Rukia, ¿Qué te sucede no deberías estar de este modo o existe la posibilidad que se enteraste del episodio de esa noche en el baile de graduación?" ¿Cómo no puedo ser tan inteligente y preguntártelo?-preguntándose así mismo el, porque de las cosas sucedidas. No podía soportarlo más, ¿O sí?_

_-¡Hola!-hablo una mujer en un tomo muy seductor, causando el estremecimiento de nuestro capitán. Esté se volteo, curioso ante esa tan provocativa.-Hace tiempo, no nos vemos Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-¿Yoruichi?-pregunto el pelo pinchó a la joven morena. Esta le sonrió y lo abrazo. _

_-¡Si, me alegra verte aquí!- habló, separándose de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esto llamo la atención de nuestra joven pelinegra; observo como su novio, era callado y saludado por una chica morena bastante conocida por ella._

_La chica, no soportándolo se acerco donde estaban Ichigo y Yoruichi. Lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo dejando confundida a la joven morocha ante su acto de descortesía de su parte. Kuchiki sabía que lo que hizo no estaba bien, pero no tenía otra opción si quería conservar a su "amigo" a su lado. _

_Ichigo, confundido el paro soltándose el agarre. Aun se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta fuerza de la ojivioleta._

_-¿Ichigo?-exclamó sorprendida la muchacha. Aún no saliendo del asombro, primero ella y ahora él. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos al final?_

_-Rukia, ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto siendo directo y tono serio._

_-Yo…_

_-¡Kurosaki, Kuchiki!-gritaron detrás de ellos, un grupo de conocidos._

_-¿Ishida?-dijo, mientras miraba confundido al azabache. En un inicio le dijo que no vendría, ¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Recordaba que antes de salir de la oficina, había hablado con él y recordaba claramente aun sus exactas palabras._

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Ishida, iras al reencuentro de compañeros?-pregunto, mientras dirigía una mirada al chico, que se estaba arreglando los anteojos._

_-No, iré. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-afirmo el azabache. Dirigiéndole un vistazo frío._

_-Te convendría ir. Tal vez…_

_-No, iré y es mi ultima palabra, Kurosaki.-dijo seriamente y llevándose, dejándolo solo y con cara de" que le pico a este"._

_**Fin del flashback **_

_-"Ahora que lo recuerdo eso fue algo confuso" Rukia, vamos-indicó el peli naranja, arrastrándola hasta la mesa; donde estaban los demás. Todos juntos._

_Ambos fueron derecho a la mesa con sus compañeros del FBI. Aun había algunos que lo miraban raros, Rukia sin más que hacer se sentó al lado de Ichigo. Este mirando atentamente cada movimiento de su joven muza y, por lastima fue atrapado cuando dirigió su vista por sus piernas descubiertas. La ojos violeta se acerco a su oído y le dijo en un murmullo, dejando que su aliento le provocara un escalofríos. _

_-Ichigo, ¿Qué estas viendo, a mí o a mis piernas?-dijo en un tono sensual y coqueto la chica, que al ver la reacción de su compañero todo sonrojado. Le saco una sonrisa de malicia y felicidad._

_-No, para nada. Me voy a retirar un rato-diciendo esto último. Se marcho._

_Rukia noto que sus amigos fueron a bailar. Ella decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por el gimnasio a ver si estaba esa persona que necesitaba ver con urgencia._

_Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, la encontró era Renji que se encontraba coqueteando a unas cuatro o seis chicas, bueno eso no importaba de verdad. Después de hacer notar su presencia al pelirrojo. Las chicas que la miraron con cara de enojo; pasaron a ser de malicia._

_Había sido tal y como pensaban, la morena si iba a venir y su pareja se habían ausentado. Podrían cobrarle lo de hace dos semanas cuando las humillo a ella y a sus otras amigas._

_-Pero, miran a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Hannah, dando vueltas a su alrededor.-parece ser que si te atreviste a venir Kuchiki. ¿Sabia que tu pareja esta engañándote?_

_-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-tratando de no demostrar su tristeza._

_-Nosotras vimos a Kurosaki, con una chica el día antes de que los encontráramos en esa cafetería. Él, la tiene novia ¿Lo sabia?-expuso tratando de ver su lagrimas. Lo cual fue imposible._

_Rukia sintió que su cuerpo se desplomaba. Comenzó a ver todo oscuro, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y su cuerpo esperaba estrellarse contra el piso de parque frio y duro, pero ese golpe duro no llego. Pues, Ichigo que esta viniendo del baño noto que una joven estaba cayéndose al piso inconsciente y como pudo se movió como un rayo. Agarrándola antes de llegar al suelo, se dio cuanta que se trataba de Rukia._

_Ichigo le movía la cara, tratando de reanimarla y que vuelva en si. Cuya cosa no logro. Renji mostrando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ni bien cada cinco segundos Ichigo volteaba la cara para ver a todos lados, ponía una de indignación y no sabiendo que pasaba._

_Sus compañeros se quedaron viendo la escena y fue cuando llego Ishida acompañado de, Rangiku, Nemu y Toshiro. El peli alvino tomo de forma inmediata su teléfono y marco al hospital, la enfermera que estaba de guardia llamo al padre de Ichigo y mando de manera rápida una ambulancia. Hitsugaya se acerco al Kurosaki y coloco una mano en su hombre; diciéndole que se calmara que la ambulancia llegaría enseguida. _

_Este tomo en brazos a Rukia y fueron afuera; donde ya los paramédicos los aguardaban con una camilla, con extrema delicadeza acostó a la morena en la camilla como si se tratara de un muñeca de porcelana. El chico subí junto a los paramédicos al transporté y todo el camino noto que la chica no reaccionaba, lo único que se le ocurrió que no había comido, como la ultima vez; es decir conocía perfectamente a Rukia. Ella jamás desobedecería una orden y menos proviniéndote de Isshin ya que, sabía como era el carácter del jefe de los Kurosaki. _

_Llegaron al hospital; después de treinta minutos de viaje a su destino. Apenas ingresaron en la amplia clínica se dio cuenta que su padre y sus hermanas estaban esperándolo para darle ánimos. Ahora que lo veía sus hermanas habían crecido mucho desde que las vio la última vez en navidad._

_Yuzu estaba más alta y cada vez se parecía más a su madre, Masaki. Karin estaba igual de alta y tenía más largo el cabello, con su típica cara de comprensión cuando le sucedía algo malo a él o a Rukia. _

_-Hijo, Rukia va a estar bien-hablo tratando de mostrar comprensión o tratar de animarle._

_-Lo se viejo, es solo que esto no es normal. ¿Por qué le sucede esto a, Rukia?_

_Sentándose en una silla y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, ya que no quería perder a Rukia era la persona que amaba y no quería que corra el mismo peligro que su madre. Sus hermanas se acercaron y lo abrazaron, brindándole calidez en su abrazo y reconfortarlo. Ellas sabían que cuando su hermano se deprimía era solo nuestra morena la que podía reanimarlo._

_-Hermanito, Rukia se pondrá bien. Ella es fuerte y saldrá de esta.-señaló la menor de las gemelas Kurosaki._

_-Lo se, Yuzu. Gracias-dijo, dándole un abrazo más fuerte a ambas al mismo tiempo. Cuando su felicidad duro poco tiempo, ahí había llegado su peor pesadilla su padre con noticias del estado de Rukia. _

_-¿Padre, como se encuentra Rukia?-pregunto torpemente el ojimiel._

_-Hijo, ven-tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo de a un parte alejada de sus hijas._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra, Rukia?-sonsaco alterado._

_-Te seré sincero, Ichigo. Rukia tiene anemia, no tiene suficiente glóbulos rojos según, muestran sus análisis y necesitara quedarse en observación. Hay una escasa posibilidad de que tenga anorexia.-explicó el mayor de los Kurosaki a su sucesor. _

_-¡Oh, Dios mío! No puede estar pasándole eso.-dijo derramando un par de lágrimas en el proceso._

_-Lo lamento, y no menciones nada del estado de Rukia a tus hermanas sabes que ellas se deprimirían si saben lo que tiene._

_Marchándose. Ichigo fue a sentarse donde estaba desde un inicio aun acordándose de como perdió a su madre. Sin saber razón alguna eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza._

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día hermoso, una familia se encontraba desayunando en su típica vida en lo suburbios de la ciudad de Nueva York. El más joven de los Kurosaki y su amiga estaban jugando en el patio trasero._

_Cuando una bella mujer acompañada de dos pequeñas niñas prendidas de sus manos. Esa señora era castaña, con una sonrisa que embellecía más su rostro y con un brillo especial hacia su familia._

_Esto cautivo la curiosidad de la pequeña pelinegra. Esta se acerco a Masaki y observándola un largo rato lo noto; ella poseía un calidez que transmitía felicidad y adoración hacia la vida humana, aunque algunos no lo merecían, la castaña dejo a sus hijas en el suelo y entro a la cas seguida de la niña Rukia._

_La morena la admiraba cocinar y la delicadeza con que la hacia. Poco a poco, Masaki se dio vuelta y con una voz llena de ternura, llamo a la niña._

_-Kia, ¿No deberías ir a cas?-pregunto la peli castaña._

_-Mi padre no esta y como no me gusta quedarme sola. A Ichigo se le ocurrió si podía quedarme.-expuso la niña con un tono de tristeza. Masaki sabía que los Kuchiki, en especial el padre de Rukia no siempre estaban en casa. Se aproximo a ella y la abrazo, dejando que la niña se desahogara sabia que su hermano de su divorcio de su esposa otra vez y comprendió que debía ser difícil para ella._

_-Kia, puedes quedare si me ayudas a cuidar de las gemelas y a cocinar-comentó separándose de ella sabiendo que Ichigo había entrado a la cocina._

_-¡Si!-obtuvo como respuesta, claro esta muy hiperactiva por ser una niña._

_Toda la mañana, estuvo calmas las cosas y eso no era bueno. El señor Isshin no llegaría porque, tenia doble turno en el hospital. Ya eran más de medianoche cuando se comenzaron a sentir unos ruidos raros en la planta baja de la casa. Masaki despertó ante estos ruidos extraños y levantándose de la cama, tomo su bata de dormir que estaba colocada en una silla, se la ajusto bajo a indagar que era el sonido raro que había escuchado. Fue a la cocina y de ahí al living. Al no encontrar nada, siguió su labor de tratar de subir las escaleras cuando sintió algo colocarse contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza._

_Al voltear, vio que habían dos hombres con el rostro cubierto y cuando estaba apunto de gritar fue callada por una mano que cubría su boca impidiéndole esta acción de socorro. _

_-Veo que, era cierto esta casa parece tener cosas apetecibles.-dijo mientras examinaba a su victima._

_-Ya déjala, concéntrate y busca las joyas o dinero. Lo que sea nos sirve.-dijo mientras la soltaba y la tiraba contra la escalera._

_-Tienes suerte._

_Ambos llevaron a Masaki hacia la habitación de esta y su esposo, cuando los ladrones sintieron un ruido del baño. Fueron a inspeccionar y encontraron a Ichigo con su rostro asustado al ver a estos dos tipos. Este trato de huir pero fue llevado por un tercer sujeto que apareció por detrás de él._

_Al llevarlo a su cuarto, comenzó a oír los gritos de su madre. Rukia se levantó por los sollozos que provenían del cuarto de la señora Kurosaki, al llegar noto a la mujer tirada en la cama desnuda y llorando a todo lo que podía sin hacer ruido entro con cuidado y fue directo a ella. Esta al sentir una mano pequeña miro y era Rukia quien, tenia lagrimas dando vueltas en su cara y sus ojos rojos._

_-Rukia. Por favor, huye y ve donde lo vecinos antes de que le hagan algo más al resto de la familia, confió en ti.-dijo antes de quedar callada al escuchar pasos-¡Vete!_

_Rukia se fue al baño para escapar por la ventana de esta. Corrió lo mas rápido que le era posible hasta llegar a la mansión Kuchiki, al entrar se encontró a uno de los sirvientes, le conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la casa de los Kurosaki. La mucama como acto seguido tomo el teléfono y marco a la policía y a los médicos. _

_La policía llego de inmediato. Pero fue una desgracia lo que encontraron a la señora Masaki muerta, a Ichigo y sus hermanas llorando junto al cadáver de su madre ya muerta. Rukia se acerco a Ichigo y lo abrazo fuertemente y lo acompaño en su lamento. Isshin entro desesperado a la casa encontrándose con la escena que le rompió su corazón y alma al mismo tiempo. Se hubiera tomado ese descaso y a lo mejor esa atrocidad no hubiera ocurrido. _

_Lo primero que hizo fue apartar a los niños del cuerpo sin vida de Masaki, su esposa, mujer, madre e admiración de la niña Kuchiki. El segundo que fue es ir al hospital a que revisaran a los chicos._

_Al día siguiente del accidente, fue el entierro de Masaki. La familia Kurosaki quedo destrozada y en especial a una Rukia al quedarse sin esa persona que la comprendiera. _

_Lo que mas la lastimo fue que Ichigo no se presento en la escuela por días enteros. Yuzu se quedaba en casa de esta a dormir para tratar de saber si la tristeza se le pasaba un poco ante la ausencia de su madre, buscando refugio en Rukia._

_Karin por su lado, también iba y lloraba en secreto por las noches mientras, era consolada por la pelinegra cuando su gemela dormía plácidamente._

_Al paso de unos años esa ausencia se hizo pasable por los miembros de la familia, menos por Ichigo quien solo podía desahogarse con Rukia. Esta lo comprendía esta había perdido a muchas personas queridas. Su primo Kaien, su madre y su hermano recién nacido._

_Sus compañeros de clases la trataban como sino existiera, todo por no ser tan sociable. Ichigo en cambio, logro adaptarse. La pelinegra se dio cuenta que su sentimientos hacia su amigo de la infancia habían cambiado drásticamente mas de los deseado por ella. El joven Kurosaki también se dio cuenta de esto, lastima menté el no quiera nada con nadie ya que se preocupaba mas por su familia y Rukia, aunque fuera raro de decir le encantaba estar con ella, porque, ella era la única persona que lo entendía y le llena ese rincón de su corazón con la misma calidez de la cual llenaba su madre antes de morir._

_Era la noche mas deseada después de años en la preparatoria. La graduación._

_Rukia y él quedaron de ir juntos por gustó propio, ambos se encontraron y fueron caminando hasta la escuela. La noche era perfecta y la luna iluminaba su camino eso les gustaba mientras no lloviera, debo decir que eso los deprimía ver la lluvia les recordaban a las lagrimas. _

_Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Rukia tuvo las mismas peleas que siempre. Las porristas la atacaban o se burlaban de porque andaba con Ichigo, terminaron tirándole ponche en el vestido y como conocía las reacciones de Rukia esta se abalanzo sobre ellas y termino arrancándole pelos. Obvio que compartió su trofeo con su amigo Ichigo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_-No, puedo permitir que te pase nada Rukia…_

_Cuando fue interrumpido por su padre, quien le informo que seria mejor que se acostara en una de las camillas a descansar ya que eso seria muy tardío. Una enfermara se le acerco, él la reconoció de inmediato sabia que Retsu Unohana seria como una madre para él. Fue su consejera al momento de decirle a Rukia lo del baile en la preparatoria._

_-Ichigo, ella despertara estoy segura._

_-Dios lo quiera, Unohana. La amo como para perder a otra persona importante para mí._

_-Lo se, solo recuerda que cuando tengan hijos yo seré su madrina…-comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se reía por lo bajo al ver el rubor que apareció en el rostro del ojimiel._

_Ya mas tranquilo después de aquel momento, a Ichigo por alguna razón se le ocurrió la extraña idea de ir a visitar a su madre al cementerio._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces iría a verla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que aunque sea lo escuchará de alguna forma. Se quedo dormido al instante, su padre lo observaba. Deseaba que su difunta esposa lo pudiera ver convertido en ese hombre maravilloso que crio esos veinte años hasta que decidió abandonar el nido._

_En otra habitación, una joven morena cubierta con algunas maquina en todo el cuerpo despertó de golpe y sus palabras algo como entre sueños fueron…_

_-Ichigo… ¿Dónde estas?_

_Continuara…_


	7. Overcome by sadness a song

_Eran como las tres de la madrugada, después del repentino desmayo de Rukia. Esta no despertó, menos presento señales de despertar pronto (según cree él, recuerden que la morena despertó llamándolo. Cuando nadie estaba en la habitación de la paciente), Ichigo, decidió ir por un café. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, ha decir la verdad estaba con sueño, preocupación y algo de amargura por no poder hacer nada para despertar a Rukia. Fue directo a la maquina de café que, estaba cerca de donde tenían a Rukia, saco un vaso y lo coloco bajo el pico de la aparato, cuando el envase se veía lleno, lo agarro y comenzó a caminar sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Esto duro poco tiempo, puesto que un hombre de cabellera negra venia corriendo a toda marcha, ha un sabiendo que se encontraba en un hospital, y siendo él, el director de ese prestigioso sanatorio. El pelinegro se prendió de los hombros de su hijo, para no caer por el cansancio. Su primogénito lo observaba, con una ceja alzada de la sorpresa y una mueca de con función en la actitud de su padre, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. Sin esperar lo que paso después. Ishin agarro del brazo a su hijo y lo arrastro, hasta la habitación de Rukia. El ojimiel observaba atónito la imagen que, tenia frente a sus ojos, una Rukia sentada en la cama comiendo, la comida que fue puesta ahí por Unohana._

_Ella al sentir que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejo de comer y se concentro en ver quien fue el culpable de tan tosca forma de abrir la puerta. La ojivioleta miro sorprendida a las personas que acababan de entrar, ambos cruzaron miradas, al encontrarse por casualidad cuando ella dirigió su vista al lugar donde se encontraba el. Un destello muy intenso se notaba en la mirada de ambos, se transmitían un calor intenso y amor, una sonrisa torcida se asomo de la boca de Ichigo, dirigida solamente a su querida morena. El señor Kurosaki, le dio un pequeño empujón ha Ichigo para que se le acercara. El Kurosaki mayor sobresalió de la habitación al sentir que estorbaba._

_-¿Qué me paso?- inquiero la ojivioleta, mientras cruzaba una mirada mas profunda con el chico frente a ella._

_-Te desmayaste y te trajeron de urgencia al hospital-contesto a la pregunta de su novia, con la cabeza gacha-. Nos pegaste un buen susto a todos, Rukia.- habló. Acercándose a la ojivioleta, la abrazo; sin embargo se separo un poco para depositar un beso casto en los labios de la susodicha._

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo. Sabes que en un momento así necesito sentirme atrapada entre tus brazos, Ichigo Kurosaki.-enuncio la chica, aferrándose al pecho de Ichigo, para luego dejar que sus pequeñas manos viajaran por la espalda de su amigo y, para luego terminar enredados su cuello, del chico. Ichigo se sonrojó al sentir que después, las manos de la morena se ubicaron en su retaguardia, haciendo que este ganara un color carmín en sus mejillas. Esto le resulto muy gracioso a Rukia. El peli naranjo podía ser tan inocente algunas veces._

_-Vaya, vaya parece que el pequeño, Ichigo sigue siendo tan inocente. Como antes- manifestó la chica en tono burlesco. Le era de mucha gracia ver a su novio sonrojado. Hasta que decidió seguir con su juego-. Al parecer mío, Kurosaki Ichigo, sigue siendo un niño cobarde, miedoso, tonto, sin modales y sonso. Igual que de niños, ¿te acuerdas, Ichi? ¡Oh, es que el gran capitán del…¡¿Ichigo, que estas…- cuestiono ha medias la morena, pero que interrumpida por unos labios que se posesionaron de los de ella. Sus labios se derretían. Al sentir los labios de Ichigo, eran tan dulces que se dijo llevar y le correspondió de una manera, bastante irregular en ella. Los labios del peli naranjo eran y son una adicción, como una droga que jamás, jamás dejaría de consumir. Eran suaves, tiernos, dulces; y un momento de adjetivos más se le estaban ocurriendo, pero es mejor que no se dejaran llevar.-Espe…espera, Ichigo-hablo enojada, apartando al chico bruscamente y rompiendo así el contacto de sus labios. La ojivioleta al usar sus pocas energías, se comenzó a sentir débil nuevamente. Causando que casi callera fuera de la cama, pero Ichigo la agarro velozmente y la acostó de nuevo con mas suavidad, para que descansara y recuperara fuerzas. _

_-Rukia, seria mejor que descansaras. Me voy.- sopló el ojimiel, ya cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea. Que haría enojar a Rukia.- ¿no crees que tendrías que mejorar tus besos, Rukia? ¿O es que acaso yo tengo que hacer todo?-comentó en tono burlesco el capitán. _

_Justo como él quiso. Rukia reacciono ante las palabras de su pareja, agarrando así lo primero que tenía a mano y lanzándoselo. Para mala suerte de esta, el moreno logro esquivarlo, al cerrar la puerta antes de recibir el proyectil, se volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez tiro de nuevo, pero le erro, porque, la comida que tenia el plato, fue a estrellarse en la cabeza y cara del padre de Ichigo, el doctor Ishin Kurosaki. _

_-Te dije, que...señor Ishin. Lo siento mucho, trate de darle a su bobo e inmaduro, hijo.-explico la joven algo roja de vergüenza, por sus acciones._

_-No hay problema, Rukia. Todos sabemos lo idiota que puede llegar ha ser Ichigo.-comentó el padre de Ichigo causando la risa de ambos. _

_-¡Ja, ja!...es cierto. Igual lo quiero tal y como es._

_-Espero que, pronto me den una sorpresa de que estas esperando un hijo y, nieto mío, Rukia.-dijo el pelinegro haciendo que las mejillas pálidas de Rukia se tornaron rojas intensas. _

_-Señor Kurosaki, no diga esas cosas tan vergonzosas._

_-Disculpa, Rukia. Pero no puedo evitar la idea que alguien te separe de mi hijo. Eso es todo.-hablo el mayor de los Kurosaki. Sentándose en la cama y tocando la cabeza de Rukia.-Tu sabes que, eres parte de nuestra familia. Y por eso Yuzu y Karin están afuera con Ichigo queriendo verte. Desde hace varias horas._

_-Gracias. Me alegra saber que soy considerada miembro de su familia._

_-Bueno, Rukia. Tengo que llevarte a hacerte algunos estudios. Ya que los últimos dieron, que tienes una mala alimentación, y, tal vez alcanzando la anorexia, pero no tan grave y puedes curarte si te alimentas. Ahora te mantendré alimentada con el suero por unos días y, si, no te sube la cantidad de glóbulos blancos, la razón es porque tienes anemia. _

_-De acuerdo, señor Kurosaki._

_El pelinegro se marcho a buscar a una enfermera para que preparara a Rukia para sus análisis. Pero antes tenia que llevar a sus pequeñas a cas, para su suerte Ichigo estaba aun ahí._

_-Padre, ¿y como quedo, Rukia?- consulto repentinamente, mientras se levantaba de la silla, en la cual estaba sentado hace unos segundos._

_-Pues el asunto no es tan grave, como te había dicho y, sé lo dije a ella._

_-Una cosa, Ichigo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Podrían pasar la noche en tu departamento, Karin y Yuzu?_

_-Si, no hay ningún problema._

_Ichigo, le conto a sus hermanas que tendría que llevárselas con él. Las mellizas en seguida lo agarraron de la mano y fueron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba estacionado el auto del peli naranjo (fue traído por Ishida después del accidente con Rukia). Karin se durmió en la parte trasera. En cambio, Yuzu, observaba como su hermano conducía. Tomo en cuenta que continuaba preocupado por la situación actual de Rukia. Trato de subirle los ánimos a su hermano cantando una canción que, su madre les cantaban cuando el y Rukia se peleaban. O ellas lloraban al lastimarse._

_**Cuando el crepúsculo desciende, **_

_**veo el color del cielo…**_

…_**resplandeciendo en la orilla del agua,**_

_**un viento suave…**_

…_**me da el tiempo para mirar el cielo.**_

_**Y mi corazón, que los tristes**_

_**sucesos mancharon de azul.**_

_**Yo repintaré con la pintura del ángel…**_

…_**como lo desee.**_

_-¿Yuzu, esa canción?- cuestiono volteando su cara por completo para ver la de su hermana, ¿se trataba de una broma acaso? Era la voz de su madre la que cantaba la canción ¿o la de su hermana? _

_-Si, hermano esa canción, es la de mamá.- proclamó su hermana feliz al notar una pequeña sonrisa, pero no tan visible, en el rostro de su hermano mayor._

_-Hace mucho no escucho esa canción, mamá solía cantarla cuando pasaban cosas malas. Pará ser claros peleas, sus llantos en la noche y mis riñas con Rukia, en especial._

_-Extraño mucho, ha mamá, Ichigo.-dijo levemente la peli castaña, su voz se estaba quebrando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, y su hermano al ver eso, él, la abrazo fuertemente. El auto fue estacionado para hacer esto._

_-Yuzu, hermana. Entiende que, si mamá se sacrifico fue para mantenernos con vida. Eso era lo que ella siempre quiso y yo aunque a la vez me sienta culpable por su fallecimiento, estoy agradecido de que nos protegió.- citó con la voz algo frágil, Ichigo en ese momento no sabia de donde sacaba esas palabras y, era mejor así. Soltó a su hermana y, puso a marchar el auto para seguir su viaje a su departamento. _

_Ichigo al llegar a su departamento, noto que Yuzu al igual que Karin se perdió en el camino de los sueños. No sabiendo como, las puso a las dos en su espalda y subieron en el elevador, hasta el noveno piso. Donde vive Ichigo. Él con dificultades pudo abrir la puerta de su morada, por tener que cargar a sus consanguíneas, al ingresar dentro de este, las dejo en una cama grande que pertenecía a la habitación de invitados. Las tapo con una manta que se hallaba en una silla cercana._

_Ya más calmado al saber que Rukia esta bien, sus hermanas en su casa y, ahora lo que se merecía un buen descanso. Ya mañana tendría que regresar al caso de los asesinatos, Ishida lo había llamado hace unas horas cruzadas la medianoche, para contarle que hayo a la hermana de la primera victima y que tenia un poco mas de información. _

_Se tiro en su cama y sin pasar un minuto este se quedo profundamente dormido._

_Continuara…._


	8. New information

Un amanecer tan claro, tan puro. Era lo que pensaba encontrarse al despertar. Pero no fue así, estaba nublado y para completar, lloviendo a cantaros.

Cierto peli naranjo se encontraba sentado, en su escritorio admirando las gotas de la lluvia golpear la ventana, cayendo de tal forma que parecían lágrimas depresivas y de dolor acumulado, como las de él. Tenia que esperar a que llegara su compañero pelinegro, para poder salir a hablar con la hermana de la primera victima. Tenia demasiado con eso, pero no interesaba lo que el pensara de igual manera.

Se levanto de la cama. Fue directamente a prepararse un café bien cargado, hoy lo necesitaría más que nunca en sus cinco años de policía. Debes en cuando se ponía a ver la televisión, cosa rara en el, se sentó en el sofá y la prendió, al darse cuanta ya estaba llamando por teléfono a Ishida.

–Ishida, ¿Por qué hay un nuevo asesinato? –pregunto algo desorbitado por lo que acababa de ver.

–Lo siento, Kurosaki. Cuando trate de avisarte sobre esto tú tenías el celular apagado. –informo a través de la otra línea el pelinegro.

– Por eso, me tengo que enterar ahora. Para la próxima ven a buscarme, ¿Entendido? –pregunto irritado.

–Si, si entendí perfectamente. Quédate tranquilo capitán –estas últimas palabras con un tono de broma. –Adiós Kurosaki –se despidió del peli naranjo.

–Adiós, Uryuu. –colgó y trato de calmarse. Bebiendo lo que le quedaba de café en la taza, salió corriendo a su habitación, en cinco minutos ya estuvo listo.

Se cercioró de llevar lo adecuado y no olvidarse nada. Cogió las llaves del coche y de la casa. Ya dispuesto a salir del departamento, sintió que era jalado de la manga de su camisa al mirar se trataba de Karin, su hermana. Esta aun conservaba una cara adormilada. Ichigo e acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte, se acerco a su oído y le susurro. La pelinegra entendió y fue a la recamara de su hermano, ahí dormiría mas a gusto.

El peli naranjo cerró con llave la puerta. Se le hizo una eternidad el llegar a la escena del crimen, al bajar del auto se encontró con una cantidad de reporteros y periodistas al rededor tratando de obtener repuestas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando lo vieron acercarse lo abordaron con preguntas y, mas pregunta que él solo evito y fue directo con Ishida que estaba detrás del cordón de "No pasar".

–Dios, ¿Qué tanto interés tienen en saber que pasa? –pregunto el chico al pelinegro que estaba a su lado caminando y, escuchando atentamente a su amigo.

– Posiblemente el hecho de que hay más de un asesino en la ciudad y provoca el miedo de las personas eso te suena, Kurosaki. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo esta Rukia? –interpeló el azache.

–De lo que debería estar, esta estable, según mi padre. –manifestó el ojimiel.

–Me alegro. Avísame para ir a visitarla. –comento el moreno sabiendo que eso irritaría a su amigo. –Bueno, volvamos al trabajo. Sino nos retrasaremos para nuestra cita.

Se dirigieron donde estaba Orihime. Ella inspeccionaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, que se encontraba totalmente destrozado, en apariencia.

– ¿Y Orihime? –pregunto el ojimiel a su compañera, que estaba cubierta con un paragua por la lluvia. En cambio Ishida e Ichigo se hallaban completamente empapados. Se levanto para ver a los chicos y decirles sobre su examinaciones al cadáver.

–De acuerdo. Las cosas que note son bastante inusuales a las victimas anteriores, se podría decir que estos "asesinos" conocen el trabajo y atacaron a los puntos débiles de la victima para dejarla inconsciente y aprovecharon para hacer el resto. La golpearon en el cuello. Después de eso pasaron a violarla, y para terminar le destruyeron el cuerpo entero, entre lo que encontraron Noelia y Eduardo, la victima fue bañada en acido al pasar todo lo anterior. –termino con un informe completo y algo horrorizada al decirlo de esa forma real y cruel.

–No lo puedo creer. Esto esta llegando a un limite y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que suceda algo mucho peor. –hablo el peli naranjo ante tal amenaza.

Ichigo acompañado de Ishida fueron al siguiente lugar, donde debían juntarse con la hermana de la primera victima. Fueron más rápido en el vehículo de Ichigo, llegaron pasadas los trece minutos. Cuando ingresaron al edificio se dieron cuenta de que el lugar, donde trabajaba la hermana de la victima fallecida, era una de las más prestigiosas editoriales de New York. La recepcionista les indico donde ir. Llegaron ante la puerta de la oficina que les indico. Golpearon y una voz le contesto que pasaran.

–Que bueno, que vinieron. Los esperaba tomen asiento. –dijo gentilmente la editora. –lamento haberlo hecho venir así con esta tormenta, pero me urgía comunicarles lo que descubrí.

–No es molestia, si pudiera comentarnos lo que descubrió le diremos si nos es de ayuda o no. –hablo el pelinegro de una forma bastante cortes y educada.

–De todas formas, señorita, ¿Qué descubrió? –volvió a preguntar el ojimiel.

–Mi hermana los últimos meses había estado recibiendo llamadas y mensajes de texto, amenazándola y diciéndole que la mantenían vigilada, que iban tras ella y cosas por el estilo.

**_Flash Back_**

**Una joven castaña estaba llorando desconsoladamente, viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular. Pego un grito que reboto por la casa entera, atrayendo rápidamente la atención de una chica de cabello marrón y ojos aguamarinas. Ya sabía que le pasaba así que la abrazo fuertemente y la hermana le apretó mucho más fuerte.**

–**Creo que mejor seria avisar de esto a la policía, no puedes seguir con esto. –dijo levantándose y yendo a fuera de la recamara de su hermana.**

–**No, no me pasara nada lo prometo Alexandra. Me sorprende que aunque seamos medias hermanas no confié en mí. –comento con un poco de tristeza al descubrir eso.**

–**Este bien. Lo siento, por ahora lo dejare pasar, pero llega a suceder con mas frecuencia que ahora te llevare a ti y a tu teléfono para que declaren. –hablo entre risas para apagar un poco la tensión del ambiente producido, por su inseguridad y desconfianza. **

–**Me voy, tengo que ir a trabajar…**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

–Después de eso, no sucedió por un mes y cuando menos lo espere, fuimos e hicimos la denuncia, una semana después el viernes para ser precisó antes de salir del trabajo mi hermana me mando un mensaje, el cual fue el ultimo diciendo me que sentía que alguien la estaba vigilando, pero cuando trate de llamarla entre las once y once y veinte horas, ella no contesto. En el campus fui y averigüé al parecer un hombre de cabello castaño con otros dos vestidos de policía ya se le había acercado antes. –concluyó la joven Alexandra, esta información dejo perplejos a ambos investigadores. Al poco tiempo, recobraron la compostura de la sorpresa recibida ante tal anécdota.

– ¿Sabe el nombre de esa persona? –interrogo el Kurosaki.

–Es un compañero de mi hermana, su nombre es Elizabeth Sanders. Va a segundo año de medicina, en la Universidad de Nueva York. La pueden encontrar a las ocho de la mañana. –terminó de informar la peli marrón.

–Gracias, por toda la información Alexandra. –agradeció muy dulcemente el ojimiel. Levantándose de la silla para irse, seguido de Ishida.

–Por favor, Kurosaki e Ishida encuentren al asesino de mi hermana y, de las demás jóvenes. –pidió al limite de que salieron una cuantas lagrimas de su rostro.

–No se preocupe, lo haremos con gusto.-hablo Ishida y, salió de la oficina de la editora acompañada de un Ichigo bastante pensativo.

Ya a la salida. Ichigo y compañía decidieron ir directamente a la universidad para hablar con la joven que había presenciado la escena más comprometedora que los permitiría ayudar a saber con quien estaban tratando. Pero antes tenían que pasar al hospital a ver a Rukia.

Mientras tanto en el hospital. Rukia admiraba la lluvia sin cesar, golpeaba la ventana no paraba ni un minuto la deprimía y inconscientemente una lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Recordaba su infancia junto a su madre y su padre en días de tormenta le solían cantar una canción para animarla. Pero su madre murió cuando cumplió los cinco años, desde ese entonces su padre no volvía mucho a la casa o iba de viaje de negocios dos o tres años. Por esa razón se crio con la familia Kurosaki como la propia.

–Rukia, que bueno que te veo bien. –dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, al darse vuelta se encontró a Yoruichi Shihouin, la futura mujer de su padre. Como lo sabia. A la mañana, después de que Ichigo acompañado de sus hermana, se fueron a casa, a petición del doctor Kurosaki. Llegaron su padre y Yoruichi fue una gran sorpresa, pero le alegro ver a la nueva mujer de su padre, menos mal que era alguien que conocía.

–Yoruichi, que bueno verte y si estoy bien. Según el doctor tal vez para mañana si me sigo alimentando bien me den el alta, para el sábado en la mañana. –contesto muy sonriente la joven morena, la morocha también le sonrió pero a la vez la abrazo. Acto que ruborizo un poco a la ojivioleta.

–Kuchiki, Ichigo esta con su padre y me… –se quedo sorprendido al ver algo tan vergonzoso. –Perdón…Yo Ichigo esta con su padre y yo tenia a visitarte, estaba preocupado. En realidad todos lo estamos.

–Mucho gusto, soy Shihouin Yoruichi. –se presento la ojimiel algo avergonzada también al abrazar a Rukia frente a un extraño, para ella.

–Ishida Uryuu, trabajo con Rukia. El gusto es mío. –hablo seriamente el pelinegro. –Ahora que veo que Kuchiki esta bien es mejor que me vaya, Ichigo dijo que pasara a verte en seguida.

Ambas mujeres observaban como el pelinegro salía. Y en su lugar entraba cierto peli naranjo, con una sonrisa y unas flores en las manos. Yoruichi al ver eso le mando una mirada picara a Rukia y se acerco a su oído.

–_Suerte con el galán, y descuida no le diré a tu padre de lo que trabajas. _–susurro al oído de la susodicha con algo de picardía en el tono usado, dejando a un Rukia con los colores subidos a las mejillas. –Adiós, chicos. – se despidió y salió de la habitación de la morena.

Ichigo le entrego las flores. Se acerco discretamente y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la ojivioleta.

–Rukia, te traje estas flores y nos veremos mas tarde, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Come y estate tranquila. –platico el capitán.

–Cuídate. Promételo. –le dijo algo angustiada tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia el porque de eso.

–Lo prometo. Ahora mejor descansa. –la volvió a besar pero esta vez en los labios. Esos que lo volvían loco y que eran como una droga para él. Al separarse le quedaron hinchados y con dificultad para respirar. Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se marcho.

Ishida lo esperaba recostado por el auto, cuando lo vio salir ambos entraron dirigiéndose a la universidad de New York, para hablar con la chica.

En la universidad. Un gran campus rodeado de muchos estudiantes, era como recordar viejos tiempo, pero ahora estaban por trabajo en ese lugar. Ichigo fue a hablar con el decano y le dio instrucciones de donde podía estar la joven.

Fueron al patio donde, estaba una joven rubia leyendo un libro. Sintió que alguien le cubría el sol, al levantar la vista se encontró a dos hombres que le mostraban su placa. Sabia el porque acudían a ella, les ofreció sentarse y contestaría sus preguntas.

–Entonces, ¿Qué paso con Koyuki ese día? –interrogo Ichigo.

–Unos hombres, tres para ser preciso. La vinieron a buscar diciéndole que si los denunciaban a la policía algo le iba a pasar; sin embargo se los puedo describir físicamente. –afino la joven rubia.

–En ese caso, ¿Podrías venir mañana a la estación y darnos su descripción? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba los anteojos. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. –En ese caso, te esperamos. Chau, y fue un gusto conocerla.

–No, fue mío ahora espero que descubran quien o quienes la mataron. –dijo la joven. Ambos observaban como se marchaba a su clase. Entre los dos fueron al auto de Ichigo y emprendieron viaje al departamento de policía.

Contiuara…


	9. ¿Idea?

Ichigo e Ishida se fueron directo al cuartel, obvio que la principal razón dejó sus documentos y reportes sin hacer, era urgente que lo hicieran. Los chicos no se había dado cuenta que ya había dejado de llover, hace ya un buen rato, igual cierto peli naranjo prefería que saliera el sol, antes que nublado y lluvioso.

Uryuu noto que el ojimiel estaba bastante pensativo mientras conducía, así que decidió tocarle el hombro para traer la mente de su amigo nuevamente a la tierra. Lo logro, este inmediatamente volteo a mirar al pelinegro, Ishida noto que unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Kurosaki? – pregunto extrañado ante tal reacción de su amigo.

-¿Cuánto es hoy, Ishida? – requirió.

-¿Eh?… ¿Por qué quieres saber? – invito el azabache algo desconcertado.

-¡Solo contéstame! Por favor, limítate a contestar esa simple pregunta Uryuu – enhebro el chico.

-Hoy es veintiocho, ¿Por qué? – curioseo el chico de lentes.

-Hoy… No deja, no lo entenderás. – hablo dejando un silencio bastante perturbador, con algo de tensión se había formado en la atmósfera dentro del auto. – ¿Ishida te importaría bajarte aquí? - comunico a su copiloto quien miro patidifuso a su colega.

-Si, claro que lo hare. Pero me tendrá que dar una explicación cuando estés de regreso en la oficina, ¿Entendido? – amenazo el joven de piel porcelana.

-Gracias, te debo una. – dijo mientras que el azabache abría la puerta del auto para bajarse.

-Me debes muchas. – explico el pelinegro.

Ichigo comenzó marcha, dejando a Ishida a unas cuantas cuadras de los cuarteles así que este emprendió camino a su trabajo. Ichigo fue directamente a un lugar que conocía bastante bien, cuando llego estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento y bajo del coche, yendo a una floristería compro unas rosas, color blanco que representaban bastante bien lo que quería conmemorar ese día. Si bastante bien para su propia opinión, pensaría cualquiera.

Cuando llego al lugar de encuentro, ahí estaban sus hermanas y su padre, que por una extraña razón noto una figura más. Se trataba de Rukia quien estaba en una silla de ruedas al no poder mantenerse de pie por lo de su enfermedad, que conveniente. Se acerco a ellos. Ya contiguo a ellos, noto que unas lágrimas rebalsando el rostro de cada uno, incluido él mismo. Se sorprendió al notar que Rukia en su cuello traía un collar, el cual su madre tanto apreciaba y guardaba como si de la porcelana más fina se tratara.

-Rukia, ¿Cómo es que…? –no completo la oración, Rukia lo había callado, colocándole un dedo en los labios de este.

-Tú madre me lo regalo, cuando era una niña apenas, y lo conservo desde ese entonces. –explico con una paciencia inmensa, cosa rara en ella.

-Si, hermano, mama se lo regalo Karin y yo fuimos testigos cuando se lo dio. Hasta papá estuvo de acuerdo. –dicho esto de su hermana pelinegra Ichigo se quedo callado, solo un raro, y luego reacciono. Se acerco a su familia y la abrazo.

-Ichigo, ¿Viniste a tu madre? –pregunto intrigado su padre.

-Y si lo hiciera no estaría aquí, precisamente, ¿No crees? –respondió secante el chico.

-Bueno, hombre, no pongas esa cara amarga que solo era broma. –le hablo su padre con tono cómico, mientras llevaba a Rukia, que estaba en silla de ruedas, cerca de la tumba de Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo traía consigo rosas blancas, las gemelas con Rukia y su padre imponían una rosas rojas y rosadas, las cuales eran sus favoritas, y las pusieron sobre la lapida que decía "Aquí descansa en paz Masaki Kurosaki, esposa y madre, un dulce ángel que ilumino nuestras vidas hasta su hora de partir de este mundo.

Ishin dejo a Rukia y a sus hijas encendiendo las velas para la tumba. En cambio, Ichigo estaba llorando en silencio en un rincón aparte, Ishin, no podía dejar de verlo tan deprimido hacia que se le comprimiera el corazón, como padre de familia que tuvo que criar solo a sus hijos. Se le acercó y lo abrazo.

-¿Papá? –interrogo extrañado por esa acción de su progenitor, el cual nunca le mostraba una muestra de afecto tan seguido desde la muerte de su madre se podría decir que se distanciaron un poco, hiciera eso.

-Ichigo comprendo que te habrá sorprendido esa reacción de mi parte, pero comprende te quiero, y quiero que entiendas que quiero tu felicidad junto a Rukia y no lo lograras si sigues teniendo esa cara cada vez que te culpas de la muerte de tu madre; entonces te pediré olvídala y fíjate en tu futuro. Te lo aconsejo como padre que soy. –finalizo y ante esas palabras el peli naranjo no podía mas que permanecer con la boca abierta, su padre nunca decía nada tan serio, nunca.

-Lo entiendo, padre. Y gracias. –parloteo. Y finalmente decidió acercase a su familia. Ishin se quedo mirando el cielo y sosteniendo un colgante en forma de un corazón partido a la mitad.

-Masaki, nuestro hijo creció, pero aun falta mucho para que se quede con esta mitad. Espero que afronte las jugarretas que el destino le tiene preparado. Y cuando eso suceda le daré esto, tan preciado para nuestra familia. –converso al viento, un leve soplo de éste lo hizo entender que ella lo escucho, recibiendo un abrazo cálido por su espalda, como si de ella hubiera sido.

-¡Viejo, vienes! –grito a lo lejos ya su familia, esperando por él.

-¡Si! Masaki, no hay duda de eso. – hablo dando su ultima vista a la tumba, comenzando a correr – ¡espérenme! –grito este peculiar personaje.

-Bueno ya pasado eso, Ichigo regreso a la oficina, todos tomaron su camino a sus respectivos trabajos, menos las gemelas que fueron llevadas a la escuela.

Cuando Ichigo regreso a la oficina, se encontró con una sorpresa, era Ishida con la joven que entrevistaron ayer estaba esperándole ha él para que pueda describir su rostro y el experto en esa área pudiera ayudarlos, sin contar que la persona que lo dibujaría era muy temperamental. Sí, era Yumichika Ayasegawa. La chica se encontraba un poco asustada, pero lo mantenía oculto con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Me los podrías describir? –pregunto el pelinegro con el lápiz en la frente de la joven.

-¡Ah!...

-Si me describes a los sujetos que acosaron a tu amiga –reitero lo que había dicha ya anteriormente, con mas paciencia esta vez.

-Claro. Verán ellos eran…

Con los datos que le aporto de la muchacha de los tres hombres ya tenían una imagen definida de quienes podían ser los culpables; sin embargo tendrían que revisar la base de datos para estar seguros. Ichigo recordó lo que dijo el comandante Yamamoto el día anterior en la reunión "No estamos seguros pero a unos de los equipos elites de la policía, Las Noches, son probablemente los responsables de estos asesinatos. Deberán tener mucho cuidado. Esto va en especial para ti Kurosaki, debido a que eres demasiado impulsivo", es decir, que el comandante tenia razón al decirle eso.

-¡Kurosaki! –chillo su compañero de misiones.

-¿Qué? –pregunto abruptamente el joven capitán.

-Que deberíamos llevarle estos autorretratos al comandante, y luego a Hiyori para que los revise en la base de datos. ¿Me estas escuchando, lo que te digo? –extrañado por la ausencia mental de éste, aunque ya es natural.

-No,… Mejor vayamos de una vez. Gracias Yumichika. Ha usted también, Elizabeth.

-Fue todo un placer ayudar. Si me permiten me retiro. –dijo por ultimo la joven castaña y se marcho. Yumichika también se había ido.

-Kurosaki, ¿Crees que sean los que el comandante había mencionado con anterioridad?

-No estoy seguro; pero lo puedo asegurar lo que quieras a que si.

-Cuando dices eso me asustas, ¿Tan seguro estas?

-Si, un 100%.

Meneando la cabeza en forma negativa, Ishida, lo cual ya era común, Ichigo mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Típico.

Después de una reunión con el comandante Yamamoto, solo duro cuatro minutos. Les dijo "Si. En efecto ellos son los culpables, el grupo elite Las Noches. Quiero que antes de tomar un decisión los mantengan vigilados."

Así decidieron trabajar por separado; sin embargo no ayudo mucho por ciertas razones, las peleas, Ichigo e Ishida decidieron trabajar con otras personas para no provocar lo ya nombrado con anterioridad. Se separaron en dos grupos para eso. Ichigo seria acompañado de Orihime, la cual no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad. Y Uryuu con Toshiro, raro, los cuales casi nunca trabajaban juntos, por ciertas razones de diferencia. Los que harían el primer turno serian Ishida y Toshiro. Orihime e Ichigo esperarían en un bar cercano donde se ubicaban los otros personajes.

-¿Kurosaki, como se encuentra Rukia? –pregunto con tono de preocupación, lo que era mentira.

-Este bien. Ha lo mejor le dan el alta para la próxima semana. –informo feliz en su tono el capitán.

-¡Oh!... Ya veo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –interrogó ya intuyendo algo extraño en su compañera. Podrían ser ¿celos? No eso era imposible, creo.

-No. Solo estoy preocupada por ella. Por ti. –haciendo una breve pausa para seguir, ya mas cerca del rostro de Ichigo. –Más por ti, que por ella.

-Yo…no debo. Alejarte –apartándola lo suficiente para dejar de sentir la invasión a su espacio personal, su cara o labios en ese caso.

-Eres bastante interesante. –dicho esto en voz baja, relamiéndose los labios mientras observaba como Ichigo bebía su copa de Tequila. –"Podría sacarle provecho ahora que lo tengo aquí cerca, casi ebrio y sin Rukia a la vista. Renji prepárate la idiota de mi ex-amiga será tuyo mas pronto de lo que pensábamos ¡Ja, ja!"

-¿Orihime, bebes o no? –pregunto, solo obteniendo como respuesta un afirmamiento con la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

Continuara…


	10. The case becomes more serious

Orihime seguía viendo como su compañero seguía contándole sobre su vida, en lo cual no tenía ni el mínimo interés. Ella solo lo quería para hacerle miserable la existencia a Rukia y demostrarle que era más mujer que ella (Según yo eso no es para nada cierto). Ya se había negado a besarle y la única forma que encontró a que cediera era a través del alcohol, sin importarle luego las consecuencias que causara a la relación del peli naranja con Rukia.

Luego de que Ichigo estuviera lo suficiente ebrio, ya que se notaba por lo poco consiente que estaba este debido a que el alcohol ya había invadido completamente su organismo. Orihime usaría ese pretexto para llevarse a Ichigo a su casa, la cual en realidad seria la de el. Para obtener mejores resultados en caso de que llegue alguien que conociera al chico y pudieran delatarlo con la pelinegra de que se hallaba acompañado de otra mujer que no fuera ella.

— ¿Disculpe, señorita, necesita ayuda con su acompañante? —pregunto el tabernero, que le mostraba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Con gusto acepto su ayuda. Pero que esto quede entre nosotros. —dijo, mientras le arrimaba su voluminoso busto hacia el pecho del hombre. — A cambió quiero suma discreción, a mi novio y a mi nos gusta no ser molestados. ¿No tendría una habitación en la parte de arriba? — pregunto aun mas coqueta. Pasando una mano por la mejilla del mozo.

— ¡Guau! No sabía que eras capas de llegar a esto, Orihime. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella inmediatamente se alejo del camarero y volteo a ver que trataba de Ishida. Quien se encontraba bastante serio y con la ceja arqueada hacia arriba, se haya sin anteojos ya que el comandante lo creyó mejor para que pase inadvertido usando lentes de contacto solo por esa noche.

—No, contestaste mi pregunta Inoue, ¿Qué hace Kurosaki borracho y tu coqueteándole ha este hombre? —pregunto, ya bastante enojado de no obtener respuesta por parte de la peli naranja. —, ¡contesta que me estoy hartando, Inoue! —volviendo a solicitar una respuesta.

—Solo estábamos hablando y comenzó a beber convulsivamente. —mintió la chica. — Como puedes ver, ¿o quieres mas prueba? —pregunto con seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Uryuu no sabia como reaccionar ante tal seriedad que presentaba la peli roja, cada vez se convencida de que ella y Abarai algo planeaban ante la relación de Rukia e Ichigo. Eso de tratar tan bien a Rukia, él jamás se lo creyó se notaba que era pura actuación. Y ahora que veía el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su amigo y la astucia que quería hacer aparentar Orihime al querer decir que se emborracho por merito propio, no se lo trago; sin embargo haría el papel de comprensivo y fingiría haberla entendido y jugaría su siguiente truco bajo s manga. ¡O si señores! Uryuu Ishida ya sabía lo que planeaba la rubia ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil la respuesta, ella creyó que apago el comunicador lo cual no era cierto, solo puso le bajo el volumen. Pero Ishida al ser el cerebro del equipo, desde la camioneta de la policía que tenia afuera, él tenia las maquinas necesarias para poder hacer lo que quisiera con la tecnología que poseía todo el equipo. Después de todo el era el director general de comunicaciones dentro del departamento de policías.

—Si te creo, Orihime. —hizo una pausa, mientras se acercaba a su amigo para recoger su cuerpo inconsciente. — Tendría la razón suficiente para hacerlo. Después de todo, Rukia esta en el hospital y el caso lo ponen bajo mucha presión, y el pobre tenia que encontrar una forma de desahogarse. Y que mejor manera que beber un poco de alcohol y hablar con una **AMIGA**, ¿no lo piensas así? —dijo, y en la palabra amiga había echo un énfasis para que se diera cuenta de que ese iba a ser su lugar siempre.

—Si, tienes razón. Creo que tú podrías llevarlo a su casa, ya que estas aquí. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa tan grande y falsa, como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Por supuesto. —dijo, mientras agarro a Ichigo y llevaba a duras penas, su amigo pesaba bastante, en un momento sintió como por instinto, creería él. Se dio vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Orihime. — ¡Espero que a ti y a el idiota de Renji no se le ocurra separarlos, porque yo mismo me encargare de ustedes si llegan ha hacer llorar a Rukia! Que conste que te voy avisando. —dijo, ya suficientemente enojado.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —inquirió.

—Tómatelo como tú quieras. Pero eso si aléjense de ellos. Porque te reitero, veo que Rukia derrama una lágrima y ambos pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos. —finalizo yéndose y sin dejar rastro alguno de el y su amigo, ebrio.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina Ishida evitaba cada cinco minutos que Ichigo se acercara a Orihime y si los veía juntos se acercaba a interrumpir las charlas, o en ocasiones incluso llegando a llevarse a Ichigo.

La paciencia del peli naranjo se estaba rebalsando sus tonalidades, ¿Cuál era el problema de Ishida? Ya que según él algo le ocultaba, pero siguió tratando de calmar ese estrés que tenia desde hace unos días.

Cuando considero que Uryuu se tranquilizo salió del baño y fue directo a su oficina, ahí se tiraría en el sillón y a lo mejor descansaría aunque sea uso cuantos minutos antes de ir por uno resultado del laboratorio, que le tenían listos de la victimas, y un par de información sobre los sospechosos de los crímenes, la organización Las Noches, antes que pertenecía a una prestigiosa patrulla policial del país. Pero después de descubrir que solo era una fachada para encubrir sus delitos ante tal presión que había en alguna parte del gobierno del mismo país. Buena la hora que se enteraron de todo ese lio en el interior de sus propias instalaciones.

Lo bueno que tenia esa emana era que hoy al medio día le daban el alta a Rukia del hospital. Seguramente su novia querría salir a algún lado a almorzar, ya que estaría harta de la comida del hospital y parte que la hacían comer más de lo necesario debido a su enfermedad.

Mientras iba pensando en que podrían hacer el fin de semana. Entre sus pensamientos se filtraron un extraño ruido proveniente de su teléfono, ya había ingresado a su despacho, que estaba lleno de papeles por todos lados. Con algo de resignación contesto la llama, mientras se tiraba en la silla y dejaba caer todo su peso para poder descansar, aunque sea solo unos minutos.

— ¡Hola! ¿Quien habla? —pregunto algo brusco.

—Soy yo, Kurosaki. Kuchiki Byakuya, el padre de Rukia. —dijo algo corto de paciencia.

—¡BYAKUYA! —grito exaltado, tanto que se fue para adelante y se cayo de la butaca. Mientras que del otro lado de la línea Byakuya se quedaba sordo de un oído por culpa del grito de Ichigo.

—Por favor Kurosaki si eres tan amable, deja de gritar que ya me quede sordo por tu culpa. —explico el mayor, ya algo irritado.

—Bueno. Disculpa. —dijo apenado. — ¿Qué necesitas? Porque nunca llamas de esta forma y menos precisamente a mi. —conteste el menor.

—Necesito que traigas a Rukia el domingo a casa, ya que es el ensayo para la boda y necesito a mi hija. —hablo algo mas tranquilo.

—No creo que se pueda, Byakuya. —explico el peli naranja.

—No te estoy diciendo que no puedas. —dijo con mas severidad. — Te estoy exigiendo que la traigas a la cena y para saber que vas a venir tu familia esta invitada. Así no te podrás escapar y quiero que me cuentes como van en su carrera. Espero que Rukia sea la mejor para muy pronto dirigir el negocio familia. —expreso con autoridad y orgullo.

—Si, si iremos. —Dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano. —Pero ya hombre tranquilízate la boda te esta alterando los nervios.

— ¡Que es esa manera de referiste a mi per…! Tututu… —sonaba el teléfono, ya que Ichigo le había cortado la llamada de Byakuya.

— ¡Por Dios! Que más me falta otro asesinato y que esta vez sea alguna de nuestras agentes. —grito, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

En ese mismo instante se abre la puerta de golpe. Ante tal intromisión, Ichigo dirigió su vista a la puerta que fue abierta de esa manera por Ishida, que se le notaba bastante alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ichigo es urgente ven a la sala de forenses. —grito, mientras llevaba del brazo a su amigo hacia la zona nombrada.

— ¿Por qué razón? —pregunto.

El pelinegro no le contesto en el lo absoluto. Cuando llegaron el silencio reinaba en la habitación, noto que todos sus compañeros se hallaban en la sala. Se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba un cuerpo mutilado, pero que el reconoció en el acto. Se llevo las manos a la cara por lo que estaba observado, la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar era la novia de su mejor amigo.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser, NEMU! —grito desgarradoramente, mientras dirige su vista al suelo al ver que se termino vomitando. No toleraba ver tal monstruosidad y menos que era la novia de su mejor amiga y la mejor detective de esa área, aparte de Rukia y Matsumoto. Entonces por un largo rato miro a Uryuu.

— ¿Cómo le paso esto?

—Ella…

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**— ¿Ishida tu crees que tenga que ver con Las Noches?**

**—Es lo mas seguro.**

**—Pero tenemos que adelantarnos antes de que maten a alguien más del equipo.**


End file.
